Veintiuno
by Sarah Rouge
Summary: C7. Incomodidad. Esa era la melodía que Sakura Kinomoto encontraba como la más maravillosa canción tocada por los querubines. Pero en realidad solo observaba a cierto castaño lavar los platos sucios en su cocina, desde la comodidad de su taburete. Distinguidamente con sus mangas dobladas hasta los codos y con guantes de látex amarilllos...
1. Diferencias

**Veintiuno**

* * *

><p>Para algunos es solo un número, pero para Sakura Kinomoto es la lista de lo que su hombre perfecto debe tener, lamentablemente no contaba con que Shaoran Li se metiera en la ecuación, el chico que no cumple con su lista de expectativas y que solo la quiere chantajear después de saber su <em>secreto<em>, ya que ellos no tenían _nada_ en común. O… ¿sí? Además, entre falsificadores de vida _todo_ queda descubierto, sobre todo cuando la perfección crea lo incompleto.

* * *

><p><strong>21.1. Diferencias<strong>

**.**

**Año 2008**

**Q**uince velitas rosadas adornaban el pastel de chocolate que sostenía una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra con un vestido verde de verano.

Lo llevaba con cuidado de que las velas no se extinguieran, porque se dirigía a la sala, donde se situaba su hermosa hija que acababa de cumplir sus 15 años, floreciendo para convertirse en toda una mujer.

Colocó el pastel en la mesita de café mientras su hermano y papá aplaudían. Su hija solo sonrió sonrojada por tanta atención.

—Pide un deseo, Sakura —susurró su mamá con dulzura.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente en completa concentración, observando la flama que consumía la cera de las velas, pensando que es lo que deseaba.

_Amigos_, tenía unos maravillosos amigos.

_Familia_, se llevaba bien con ellos.

_Dinero_, aun no lo necesitaba.

_Deseo_…

¿Cuál era su mayor deseo ahora?…

¿Qué deseaba más que nada en el mundo?

Entonces, como cualquier chica de su edad sonrió con decisión y una mirada llena de ilusión, pues lo que cualquier chica deseaba era:

_Una historia de amor._

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de soltar el aire que se sostenía hacia unos segundos en sus mejillas. Un ruido la distrajo.

Y al girar su cabeza hacia su derecha, su papá se alejaba a la cocina y observó por la ventanilla como hablaba sigilosamente por el celular con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su hermano y madre aplaudieron ajenos, o no dando importancia, a lo que su padre hacía.

Aunque, cuando él abrió la puerta las velas se habían apagado solas.

Y un globo de los que rodeaban la habitación se había atorado en la puerta explotando al instante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El Sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, en su mayor esplendor. Un joven de 14 años observó por la ventana las millones de flores que decoraban el jardín trasero de su casa, las que su madre había plantado.

Su vestimenta era completamente blanca, por tradición, para despedir a alguien que había muerto.

Se alejó de la ventana mientras lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, que resaltaban por los rayos del Sol. Todo esto al recordar el vacío que sintió al ver el ataúd de su madre bajar en las profundidades de la tierra.

Algo invisible oprimía su pecho, magullaba su corazón y no podía controlar sus lágrimas. Quería tanto gritar a los 4 vientos, decirles a los Dioses porque le sucedían esas cosas.

Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y ahora todo se vería manchado por este suceso. Ahora quien le regalaría una tarta de limón y le cantaría "Feliz cumpleaños".

Sorbió su nariz, a la vez que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación. Era su padre. Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo esperando ser consolado.

A lo que éste camino acelerado hacia él con las cejas uniéndose y los ojos duros hacia su hijo. Se acercó y le golpeo la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, con tal fuerza que el chico se cayó de rodillas apenas sosteniéndose con el reflejo de sus manos.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron mientras escuchaba:

—Pareces una niña llorando de esa manera Shaoran, es mejor que te comportes porque se oyen tus quejidos en toda la casa, hare que te corten ese cabello, en mi casa no andarás como un marica, además…—su rostro serio cambio demostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—ella merecía morir.

Con eso salió de la habitación mientras Shaoran aun con sus ojos acuosos miró hacia la puerta donde el que según se decía ser su padre había salido, mirando con un odio tan profundo que sus ojos ámbar se oscurecieron y se levantó tan digno como pudo sin sobarse la mejilla amoratada.

Lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños con fuerza mientras estos se blanquecían.

_"Esto no se va a quedar así, padre"._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho<strong>la!

Pues aquí me tienen, una historia de más de un capitulo: P, he de decir que este es como un prólogo? o eso digo yo. Apenas la estoy escribiendo, llevo el primer capítulo pero tengo ya organizado como se ira desenredando la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y les guste como a mí me encanta escribirla.

Como se darán cuenta las vidas de estos chicos son "diferentes", el tema principal es de cómo las personas más cercanas a nosotros hacen cambiar nuestra vida, la forma en que vemos las cosas y hasta nuestros sueños, muchas veces el tener metas nos hacen crecer y estas a su vez pueden llegar a cumplirse o cambiar. Y eso es lo que quisiera plasmar.

Muchos sueños inesperados!


	2. Perfección

**21.2. Perfección**

** .**

**Año 2014 **

.

"**H**ien Li, es el hombre que cambiara esta ciudad."

—Oh, que agradables encabezados el día de hoy—sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras bebía de su café humeante.

—Claro que si querido, solo la verdad, eres un hombre maravilloso—susurró la mujer de ojos cafés a su lado izquierdo mientras comía una rebanada delgada de melón junto con su pan tostado negro con queso cottage—o… ¿no lo crees Shaoran? —dirigió su sonrisa al joven que estaba frente a ella.

El susodicho alzo su vista de su desayuno que consistía de huevos revueltos con tocino para observar a la mujer.

—Claro, Nakuru tiene razón, padre—giró su cabeza a su padre que solo leía el Tokio news—. Pero no se podría pedir más de ti, solo pensando en el bienestar de la ciudad—siguió con su desayuno.

—¿No se te hace tarde? Sabes que tienes que ser puntual.

—Falta media hora para la primera clase, creo alcanzar…

Pero se detuvo cuando el dueño de la casa doblaba con cuidado el periódico y lo dejaba enseguida de su platillo mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo.

—Ningún hombre que sea respetado en esta familia puede ser impuntual, siempre tiene que ser el primero en llegar, tienes que tan siquiera aparentar ser parte de esta familia.

Ofendido, Shaoran se levantó de la mesa con rapidez mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida del comedor, ya se estaba ahogando en esas cuatro paredes.

—Shaoran, que mal educado, ¿no te despides de tu mami?—dijo con delicadeza la mujer de cabellos violetas que no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años.

Giró y se dirigió hacia ella, sonrió con sorna y le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrando:

—No eres mi madre.

Ella lo detuvo para regresarle el beso mientras acaricia su mejilla.

—Y espero que no me consideres como tal—susurró con picardía en su voz.

Él se alejó con seriedad, fue hacia la salida con rapidez porque estar con esos engatusadores lo asqueaba. Detestaba que su padre hubiera escogido a esa mujer 15 años más joven que él, pero sonrió, porque eso solo aseguraba el éxito de sus planes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Abrió la puerta del salón y este estaba vació, claro que era comprensible al faltar treinta minutos para que comenzara la clase. Se dirigió a su asiento habitual, al centro, donde podía ver correctamente el pizarrón pero no estaba en frente incomodando a los demás.

Suspiró claramente, mientras sacaba un cuaderno en donde revisaba sus notas de la clase pasada, siempre se ponía estudiar si no había nadie, tenía que hacerlo para poder conseguir lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Pero cada vez que se concentraba un cabello se salía de su oreja y eso la molestaba porque la distraía con una facilidad sorprendente. Harta de eso, se hizo un moño desordenado y busco un palillo que estaba segura había puesto en su bolso. Frustrada se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de su lapicera en la mesita de café de su casa a lo que gruño.

Se sobresaltó porque alguien había abierto la puerta, aunque solo era Li, uno de sus compañeros de clase, venía tan concentrado escuchando música en su celular que ni siquiera la vio o aparento no verla, él se dirigía hacia un lugar en la esquina.

Sin saber qué hacer, pues tenía que estudiar y no podía con su cabello, decidió pedir una pluma al único acompañante que tenía. Nunca hablaba con él porque era un joven muy serio y reservado, además era uno de los que mejores notas tenía y se comparaban a las de ella, había una pequeña rivalidad que sentía con él.

Nunca lo veía estudiando ni prestando tanta atención en clases como ella y siempre salía bien en los exámenes.

_¿Acaso haría alguna trampa?_

Negó con la cabeza, siendo hijo del gobernador de Tomoeda era imposible que llegara hacer algo así, de hecho, lo llegaría a admirar solo un poco, solo que algo en él la hacía sentirse desconfiada.

Carraspeo y menciono su apellido para llamar su atención, pero él estaba recargado en su asiento con ambas manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados. Torciendo un poco los labios, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él, lo llamo otra vez pero él ni se inmutaba.

Decidida toco su hombro con la punta de su uña pero no se movía ¿se habría quedado dormido?

Entonces, agarro su hombro con la mano y lo zarandeo un poco. Pero él no se despertaba, dejo reposar su mano y lo toco sorprendida.

_¡Dios, acaso alguien podía tener un hombro tan duro y firme!_

Sin darse cuenta, él agarro su muñeca y la acerco a él, ella solo se quedó asombrada porque estaba muy cerca de sus ojos que la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo quitándose los audífonos sin soltarle la muñeca.

—Eh… ¿Li, tienes una pluma que me prestes? Acabo de darme cuenta que olvide mi lapicera y…

—Toma—le ofreció una pluma platinada interrumpiéndola, ella le agradeció pero él volvió a su posición anterior sin hacerle caso.

Sí que es un gruñón, pero ya tengo una pluma.

La observo entre sus manos y era una pluma muy ligera y delgada, decía Li Shaoran en letra manuscrita en color jade, el clip tenía un dragón grabado. Era una muy bonita pluma.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, unos segundos después ya empezaba a llegar gente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Demonios!_

_¿Cómo había gente que podía ser tan irritable?_

Había llegado al salón creyendo que no había nadie, pero alcanzo a ver por la ventanilla que la perfecta Kinomoto estaba sentada en el centro de todos. Así que entro sin fijarse en ella, no quería hablar con nadie, y ella por alguna razón lo irritaba.

Deicidio sentarse en su lugar, la esquina donde podía ver a todos. Fingió estar dormido y escuchar música. Pero no podía concentrarse en su relajación porque escuchaba los gruñidos y quejidos de su compañera de clase. Hasta que ella empezó a llamarlo.

_No te muevas, finge que duermes, dejara de molestarte._

Entonces escucho el rechinido de la silla y unos pasos dirigirse hacia él.

_NO le hagas caso, se irá._

Pero entonces empezó a sentir picotazos y movimientos en su hombro.

No es que tuviera algo en contra de la chica, nunca le hablaba, de hecho no tenía por qué. Era una chica inteligente, demasiado tranquila, no era el tipo de chica que quería en ese momento. Además no tenía tiempo para ello. Ya suficiente tenía.

Pero por alguna razón, siempre le gustaba sobresalir más que ella. Siempre tan estudiosa, estaba en cada rincón con algún libro. No era nada desagradable, al contrario era muy bonita.

Solo que cuando estaban en el primer semestre y él había sacado mejor nota que ella en Sociología, la vio en el pasillo donde colocan las calificaciones, en ese momento no había nadie, todos se habían ido, pero ella estaba parada observándolas con tal intensidad y su rostro ya no era el de la dulce chica que siempre sabia las respuestas de la clase, sino el de una mujer decidida y un poco furiosa. Y le causo tanta gracia que en el siguiente bloque ella hubiera sobresalido, que se propuso molestarla indirectamente, enseñándole que no siempre se tenía lo que quería.

Tal vez era muy tonto, pero le divertía.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que después de unos segundos ella dejo su mano reposar en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

_Un minuto, ¿acaso me está toqueteando?_

Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. Y una sensación extraña se estaba despertando en esa zona. ¿Acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer que molestar?

Decidió agarrarle la muñeca y acercarla para que dejara de fastidiar.

—¿Qué quieres? — a lo mejor sonaba un poco molesto pero se lo merecía.

Vio en sus ojos un rayo de desafío e intranquilidad. ¿Qué escondería?

—Eh… ¿Li, tienes una pluma que me prestes? Acabo de darme cuenta que olvide mi lapicera y…

_Dios, tanto por una pluma._

—Toma— le dió la primera que alcanzo a agarrar de su mochila.

Y regreso a su posición anterior diciendo subliminalmente Aléjate.

Escuchó un "gracias", pero no hizo caso, se concentró en Capricho #24 de Paganini.

Simplemente intrigado, solo un poco.

_¿Qué escondería?_

No existía la perfección en una persona, ella no podía ser tan tranquila todo el tiempo, después de verla en ese pasillo se dio cuenta que algo escondía, su cara lo demostraba al igual que sus ojos. ¿Pero qué?

Y sabía muy bien sobre el engaño porque él lo practicaba diariamente, frente a su padre, su madrastra, su hermano, el mundo entero. Los detestaba, odiaba a todos, pero nadie debía de saberlo.

Aun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Bueno chicos, ya es todo por hoy, ya saben que tienen que entregarme los trabajos antes de las 11, no recibiré nada después en mi correo, que tengan linda tarde.

La profesora McGuire se retiró del salón, dejando a sus queridos alumnos quejándose de que aún no tenían terminado el trabajo de Sistemas jurídicos.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura se quedó sola, mientras estaba apuntando lo que estaba en el pizarrón blanco se había ido la mayoría. Decidió ordenar sus cosas, dándose cuenta que tenía la pluma de Li. Se levantó con rapidez y corrió con su bolsa al hombro para ver si lo encontraba en el estacionamiento.

A lo lejos vislumbro su cabello, así que corrió con más rapidez, era rápida pero sus sandalias no dejaban que corriera con agilidad. Intento gritarle pero era demasiado tarde, tendría que dársela mañana.

Se dirigió a la salida de la universidad, ya daban las 5 de la tarde, casi no había nadie por el lugar.

Sintió el zumbido de su celular, desde hacía rato que sonaba pero no le hacía caso porque estaba en clases. Observo su teléfono y eran tres mensajes después de 10 llamadas perdidas, pero muy bien sabían que ella no contestaba.

El primero era un mensaje en formato de video, lo abrió porque sabía que era de su mejor amiga, era la única que utilizaba ese tipo de cosas con mucha maestría, de hecho, su teléfono era un regalo de cumpleaños hace como un mes.

"Sakura, estoy muy emocionada, ya estoy en la India, observa –mostró una panorámica de un mercado- he encontrado algo perfecto para…"

Y ahí terminaba el mensaje. Abrió el segundo.

"Dios, un hombre me miro extraño, en fin, te decía que te encontré algo hermoso, ah y Eriol está peleando con un vendedor regateando ve a saber tu qué cosas, _ma'a as salaama_!"

Sonrió, estaba tan feliz por su mejor amiga de la primaria, desgraciadamente sus padres habían ido a vivir a Inglaterra cuando entraban a la preparatoria y ahí conoció a su actual esposo. Era un hombre muy peculiar, su sentido del humor solo Tomoyo lo llegaba a entender.

Siendo Tomoyo una de las jóvenes más adineradas por las empresas de sus padres, ella y su novio que era un emprendedor de una línea de teléfonos de alta tecnología, decidieron abandonarlo todo y viajar por el mundo. Obviamente no tenían problemas porque él trabajaba en cualquier lugar y ella se tomó unas vacaciones para estar al lado del ser que amaba.

Admiraba a su amiga, era una mujer que se expresaba tal y como era, algo que ella no podía hacer.

Siguió con el último mensaje:

_"Ya está el depósito"_

Suspiró con ese mensaje, sin un hola ni un adiós, solo importaba el dinero para él.

Quizá era su forma de compensar el tiempo que él los había abandonado, pero aun así ella sentía un poco de resentimiento, solo que sabía que ese tipo de sentimientos nunca llevaban a nada bueno. Debía de sonreír, así es como tenía que ser ella.

De repente, un automóvil platinado con vidrios polarizados se situó frente a ella. Se sorprendió por unos instantes hasta que bajaron el ventanal y vio a su maestro de Derecho Jurídico. Giro a ambos lados para ver si había alguien alrededor y sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado señorita Kinomoto? — preguntó el hombre de cabellos platinados con una amable sonrisa.

—Yo… claro profesor Tsukishiro—entró al automóvil con cierto nerviosismo, ella estaba segura con su profesor, era el hombre perfecto: amable, tranquilo, inteligente… todo lo que ella deseaba en un hombre.

Después de media hora y de estar alejados varios kilómetros del plantel educativo.

Él la miro de reojo, sonrió y le pregunto:

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Me fue… bien—entonces agarro la mano que tenía libre el profesor y enredo sus dedos entre ellos—solamente, te extrañe.

Y ambos se besaron cuando el semáforo de la avenida principal se puso en rojo. Mientras que él acariciaba su mano y ella sentía el cinturón apretar su estómago creando incomodidad en la posición que se encontraba.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giró de la cama, su cabeza comenzó a punzar y al abrir sus ojos todo se veía doble. Era como si hubiera sido abducido por los ovnis, pero en realidad era la cruda después de un día de juerga. Eso no evitaba que su reloj interno le indicara cuando levantarse.

Diría que no lo volvería a hacer pero sabía que sería imposible, era su forma de vida, disfrutar en algún bar o discoteca, beber, mezclar y obtener diversión.

Su vida ya era rígida y se tenía merecido un fin de semana de fiesta una vez al mes o tres veces.

Frotó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y pensó si no podría fingir una enfermedad extraña como lo hacía en la primaria. Ja, su madre caía en esa trampa, claro que su padre lo sacaba a rastras de la cama y lo llevaba a pesar de que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Su padre.

Nunca había y ni quería llegar a comprender sus métodos de afecto. Podría llegar a compadecerse por la presión de ser alguien importante para un país, pero eso no afectaba lo que le hacía a él.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya escuchaba el ruido de su estómago exclamando algo de comida

No se quitó nada de ropa porque le gustaba dormir desnudo, se sentía libre, algo que pocas veces podía sentir.

Se dirigió a la ducha para acomodar la temperatura del agua, hasta que sintió que era la correcta se metió y dejo correr el líquido por cada lugar que podía, sentía como sus músculos se acomodaban.

Y a lo lejos, a pesar por el ruido de la regadera escucho el forcejear la puerta del baño. ¿Cómo olvido por un segundo que no estaba solo?

Escuchó su nombre varias veces, hasta la imagino acostada en su cama, esperándolo. Pero sabía que no podía arriesgarse a eso, que ella se iría tarde o temprano, tenía que.

En un suspiro, o eso sintió él, salió del baño cubriéndose con una toalla en la cintura. Recargo sus manos en el lavabo y se observó directamente en el espejo. Su reflejo daba a un joven de 20 años, piel ligeramente bronceada y músculos que habían tardado en aparecer después de sus 17, su cabello bien cortado, como deseaba traerlo largo pero su padre no lo dejaba, tantas cosas restringidas. Pero miro directamente a sus ojos cerrándolos al instante, se odiaba. Contaba los días de salir de ahí, de vivir, de ser quien era realmente, dejar de ser el perfecto hijo de Hien Li para ser solamente Shaoran.

Porque si seguía haciendo lo que hacía, su madre moriría otra vez, estaría tan dolida en ver que era alguien despreciable.

Salió del baño para buscar su ropa y la recamara del hotel estaba vacía. Sonrió, se alegraba de que se fuera, no quería verla, ya quería dejar de hacerlo pero no podía, aun no.

—Ah, qué bien hueles—unos brazos de piel blanca y suave rodearon su cintura mientras sus manos acariciaban su estómago y pecho, él solo se tensó.

—Pensé que te habías ido—agarró sus manos para quitarlas y ella se rio mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

Volteó viendo que estaba desnuda, no negaría que era una mujer muy hermosa, piel cremosamente blanca, largas piernas, pechos proporcionados (aunque claro, regalo de su marido), largo cabello castaño liso y una boca que provocaba a cualquiera. Pero para él solo era una herramienta como para ella él era su juguete.

—No querido, dije que saldría de compras un fin de semana a Londres, así que me tienes por mucho tiempo.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer—comenzó a vestirse con la ropa de ayer, recogió sus pertenencias, a la vez borraba el mensaje que ella le había enviado en la noche, no debía existir evidencia.

—Claro, igual que tu padre.

—Adiós.

—No te despides.

Se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, entonces ella sostuvo su quijada mientras le daba un beso hambriento.

—Ya no hay nadie que nos vea.

Él se zafo de su agarre mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Adiós, Nakuru.

—Adiós, Hijito—dijo esto mientras se reía con fuerza.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**B**onjour, mes bichettes! (estoy muy feliz el día de hoy :3)

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Bueno, hemos visto que ahora son grandesitos, jóvenes universitarios, pero Shaoran tiene algunos planes contra su papá y Sakura es una chica que le atrae un profesor, lo que no tiene nada de malo... o ¿si?. Además, Shao tiene algo con su madrastra uughhh!

Ya veremos qué sucederá poco a poco en sus vidas y como comenzara su acercamiento, lo que si es que situaciones del pasado son las que los han convertido en lo que son ahora. Y en el anterior se vio que eran de mundos diferentes, ahora... ¿en realidad son personas diferentes?

Y muchas gracias por aceptar esta historia :B, gracias Fleer 99, James Birdsong y S-nury por sus reviews, aparte a los que me dieron un fav o follow :).

Hasta pronto! :D


	3. Concordando

**21.3. Concordando**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A**garró una servilleta con rudeza para así poder limpiar los cristales de sus anteojos, los cuales le estaban dando guerra pues las manchas se hacían más extensas y se convertían en borrones grasosos que tapaban su visión. Eran sus lentes de lectura, siempre se dormía tarde haciendo sus deberes o estudiando por obvias razones su vista llegaba a cansarse y preocupada de que bajara su rendimiento escolar fue a comprarse unos lentes adecuados de armazón rojo.

Suspiró porque de no haber perdido el trozo de tela que los acompañaba nada de esto sucedería. No entendía como una pequeña mancha podía provocar tanto desastre, era algo agotador y frustrante.

Pero de una forma filosófica, en tanta claridad siempre tenía que existir un punto de mugre que opacara su transparencia. Era ella sus anteojos, estaba manchada por sus decisiones, enclaustrada en una relación que no tenía comienzo y menos un final simplemente sabía que lo debía tener.

Encajaba en lo que necesitaba, era lo opuesto a su desastre personal, él era una persona tan serena que no podía haber algo equivocado en su vida. Por eso lo escogió, porque al ser mayor que ella su madurez la protegería, la amaría de una forma saludable.

¿Saludable?

¿Es que acaso había una forma saludable de amar? Si lo pensaba sensatamente, no había nada sano en ello, no podía ser ella misma, tenía que ocultarse, de esperar en las sombras por él, sabía que la quería pero… ese sentimiento en el fondo de su ser de que algo no estaba bien.

Resopló como un caballo, todo estaba perdido, tendría que comprar otros lentes porque estos estaban demasiado sucios.

—Y así se ve la desesperación por no tenerme cerca.

Parpadeó perpleja al mirar al vocero de esa voz socarrona, que se estaba colocando en la silla frente a ella, colocando los pies en otra silla a su izquierda, ambos separados por una mesa de forja.

—Hola, Li ¿necesitas algo? — preguntó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, estaba extrañada de que él le hablara y más que nada se sentara junto a ella.

Él simplemente alzó una ceja marrón oscuro con extrañeza:

—No estaría aquí si no fuéramos equipo—se cruzó de brazos.

_¿Equipo?_

_Equipo._

_Oh…_

_"Ese" equipo _

—Oh lo siento, no lo recordaba—remarcó lo ya obvio acentuando más su sonrisa tratando de sonar amable, mientras observó la pila de libros que había en la mesa, cómo si no tuviera suficiente trabajo—, no te preocupes si deseas nos dividimos el trabajo y cada quien lo realiza a su paso, así al final observamos quien tiene las mejores ideas y decidimos con cuales quedarnos.

Shaoran la observó reflexivo, analizando sobre las opciones que dio, todo sería perfecto, no tendría que soportarla con su sonrisa congelada salida de un programa de los 60's, hasta juraba de repente escuchar esas risas de fondo, pero eso le quitaría toda la diversión.

—Me lo pensare—dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

¿Qué no estaba bien de su propuesta? Detestaba los trabajos en equipo, no podía hacer lo que ella quería cuando debía tomar en cuenta la opinión de otros. Por lo tanto estaba consternada de su "me lo pensare".

—Y… limpiar tus lentes no es tan difícil—agarró los anteojos de sus manos junto con otra servilleta—, lo debes hacer con suavidad.

Dijo en voz baja agarrando con delicadeza los anteojos del armazón y presionando con ligereza la servilleta en el cristal con su pulgar de norte a sur. El cuidado que ejercían sus manos en el objeto que sostenía era impresionante al ser un chico de manos grandes que se veían un poco ásperas, pero lo hacía mejor que ella. Claramente eso la hizo enfadar y sentirse embelesada por el movimiento pausado e hipnótico. Esto la hacía sentirse inútil.

Al terminar la miró fijamente y le colocó con suavidad los lentes en el puente de su nariz y en la curvatura de sus orejas, sus dedos eran cálidos.

—Mi color favorito.

Fue casi un murmullo saliendo de sus labios porque muy apenas los despego que Sakura creyó haberlo imaginado, mientras él se alejaba ella no podía sentirse más extraña con su actitud. Esta semana no podía ser más rara. Pero lo peor fue cuando por cosas de su buena maldita suerte quedo en el equipo del proyecto de la evaluación final con Shaoran Li.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las campanillas de la puerta repiqueteaban, dando aviso de la entrada de clientes que se empapaban de un olor de café, pan y canela.

_Plus C_, era una de las cafeterías más concurridas de Tomoeda, era un edificio de ladrillo avejentado inspirado con el toque urbano de Nueva York, dos pisos internos separaban a la cafetería del pequeño centro recreativo que tenía el negocio.

Con diversos cuadros con recortes de poemas e imitación de pinturas de famosos pintores, a veces se generaban exposiciones de los artistas locales, además de una pared negra exclusiva para los amantes del _grafitti_ que cambiaba el diseño cada mes, con estanterías de metal negro con libros avejentados y nuevos, títulos en varios idiomas y tomos únicos.

Era un lugar en donde la mayoría de los jóvenes se citaban para pasar la tarde, después se iban de rol a algún club disponible en el centro de la ciudad; que en realidad eran subterráneos y solo eran tres.

En la cafetería había un menú variado de cafés con sus respectivos acompañamientos dulces, que por lo general eran deliciosos.

Una camarera de cabellos rubios –teñidos porque la raíz traslucía en su cabellera- se acercó con una gran sonrisa al cliente misteriosamente atractivo que se encontraba en una esquina del local, se arregló el cabello y se subió un poco la falda puesto que sus pechos no eran algo deseable; tenía que mostrar sus largas piernas tonificadas bronceadas artificialmente como todo su cuerpo.

—Bienvenido a Plus C…

—Sí, me puedes traer un café negro y un brownie con pistaches, gracias—dijo observando su celular con el ceño fruncido sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

La joven mesera se quedó estática y ofendida ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera la mirara? Iba a abrir su boca de nuevo cuando un joven pelinegro llego.

—No crees que has sido maleducado, Shaoran—le sonrió a la camarera y se sentaba en el asiento contiguo del susodicho.

—Lo siento—miró a la camarera y le sonrió forzosamente—, pero si no llegaras tan tarde no estaría así.

—Siempre tan paciente. Querida—se dirigió a la chica de bonitas piernas—, podrías traerme un _frapuchino_ de coco con una magdalena de moras—le dedicó una sonrisa leve, pero en sus ojos había una nota de peligro y perversión.

Suspiró cuando la chica se fue, observando el contonear de la orilla de su falda contra sus muslos.

—No sé cómo puedes ser tan huraño con encantos como ella.

—¿Qué descubriste? —lo miró sin hacer caso de su comentario.

El joven de ojos celestes lo observó con sorna, tenía tanto y nada que decirle. Observó a su compañero, tenía buena pinta si no fuera porque Shaoran era muy remilgado ya hubiera… bueno lástima que no le gustara experimentar, sería muy divertido.

Colocó los codos en la mesa para entrelazar las manos creando una cama para su barbilla.

—Estuve investigando por aquí y por allá, pero me topé con cosas muy extrañas y a la vez perturbantes.

—Spinnel, ya dime que sabes. Y te he dicho que dejes de beber esa cosa "orgánica" que solo te hace imbécil.

—Calmado, esa cosa "orgánica" como tú le dices, me salvo la vida. Pero bueno, ¿acaso eres doctor?

Sin esperar respuesta prosiguió con su plática. Mientras sacaba un folder manila de un grosor considerable.

—Encontré que están haciendo ciertas transacciones ilícitas, entre tu padre y el dueño de los _Yakuza_. Ellos intercambian protección por secretos, entre… otras cosas. Todo eso lo tienen oculto bajo el nombre de 894, como una empresa de bajo perfil que ayuda caritativamente al gobierno y se enfoca en la salud popular, ja, los muy perros solamente dominando a los pobres para que hagan su voluntad y así ganar poder. Pero… eso ya lo sabías.

Shaoran apretaba su mandíbula, claro que lo sabía, eso era algo de lo que su padre se jactaba cada dos por tres. Lo que no entendía era porque se lo recordaba si eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que le había pedido investigar.

—Sé que te preguntas y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me pediste. Pues Shaoran… tu madre era nieta de uno de los miembros más antiguos y poderosos de esa maldita organización e hija de un integrante de los _Sun Yee On_.

Él lo miró como si dos cabezas le hubieran crecido en el hombro, tragando pesado, mirando el café que la mesera ponía en enfrente de sus manos.

_No_, _esto no podría ser. ¿O sí?_

_Mi mamá, mi dulce madre… no. _

Su abuelo, de lo que recordaba de él era un anciano agradable, lo quería, pero tenía las manos ensangrentadas.

_Pero, ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? Se supone que soy parte de esa familia._

Por supuesto sabia la respuesta, su padre lo consideraba inferior a su hermano.

—Gracias, Linda—le guiñó un ojo y bebió un sorbo de su frapuchino, sabía que no debía beber azúcar pero le valía un comino, lo necesitaba—, pero eso no es todo…—mordió el panquecito deleitándose del sabor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tenía el sobre en sus manos, hacía unos minutos que Spinnel se había ido, dejándolo hecho nudos en la cabeza. Todo lo que creía, a quien más respetaba, todo se había ido al carajo. Ahora no sabía nada, tenía un plan: derrumbar a su padre, sacar sus "trapos sucios".

Lo que no esperaba era que su madre estuviera tan involucrada y que toda una gran sátira de maleantes… no podría luchar contra eso. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía vivir así, ya no más.

_Tantos malditos engaños._

No era suficiente con ser repudiado por su padre, ni siquiera el esfuerzo durante su adolescencia de llevarse bien con él, ni después del accidente de su mamá. Si es que era un accidente. Lo único a su favor era su fortaleza de acabar con él, su padre. Quería destruirlo por destruir la vida de su mamá.

Y todo estaba en sus manos, literalmente, porque en ese sobre venía todo lo que Spinnel le había explicado en un "breve" resumen.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la caja, tenía que irse y aclarar su mente en algún lugar. Que no fuera su casa claro.

—Vamos, Sakura, sabes muy bien que nunca sales, quisiera saber a qué debemos tu divina presencia.

—Chicas, no digan eso, si salgo con…

—No es verdad—todas empezaron a reír.

Shaoran se detuvo un rato, en realidad no es que pudiera avanzar porque había una larga fila, lo bueno es que tenía buena audición para escuchar lo que su pareja estaba hablando. No es que fuera un chismoso, le valía un… pepino lo que ella hiciera, pero… no negaba que quería conocer con qué la podría fastidiar.

Bueno… tal vez si era un poco curioso, pero nada más, no había nada de malo en eso.

—Bueno, lo siento pero la escuela me absorbe—dijo sorbiendo su moka.

—Claro, sabemos que estas luchando por lo que quieres, eso es de admirarse, yo no aguantaría como tu tanta presión solo por una beca—comentó una de sus amigas de cabellos rojizos y ondulados.

—No es cualquier beca, Chiharu, mira que vivir un año en otro continente es… uff…difícil—dijo su amiga de anteojos.

—Sí lo es, pero yo sé que Sakura lo lograra—una sonrisa maternal se extiende por su rostro.

—Gracias, les prometo que no las volveré a abandonar.

Así que la listilla está participando para la beca a Washington, D.C.

—Bueno… dinos quien te atrae de la universidad—un resplandor brilló en los anteojos de su amiga Naoko.

Sakura solamente se atragantó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, que sabemos que alguien te gusta, mira por tu sonrojo, de seguro esta en nuestro salón porque cuando sales de ahí no miras a nadie.

—No sé de qué hablas, Naoko, no me gusta nadie—dijo evitando la mirada de sus amigas.

—Oh, Sakura eres tan mala mintiendo, mira cómo te pones, a ver quién será—Chiharu tocó su barbilla pensativa—tiene que ser alguien guapo e inteligente.

_Sí_. Pensó Sakura.

—Con personalidad—ríe Rika participando en el acertijo.

_Sí_. Sonrío.

—Con el que hables.

_Sí_. Suspiró.

Entonces a una de ellas se le ilumino su rostro.

—¡Ya sé quién es!

Sakura se puso nerviosa, _Oh no…_

—Li—afirma Chiharu.

—¡¿Qué?! —tartamudeo Sakura.

A lo que un muy consternado Shaoran se tropezó con el bote de basura cuando avanzaba en la fila, lo bueno es que una pared dividía esas mesas de la fila.

—Sí, vi que tienes su pluma y el día que nos formaron por equipos en la clase del profesor Yukito, de hecho estabas un poco nerviosa cuando te formaron con él.

—Yo… yo…—en realidad no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba aliviada pero por otro consternada.

Ella con Li.

Por favor, sería como si su abuelo fuera boxeador a sus ochenta años.

_Imposible._

—No te preocupes, Saku, no diremos nada y no tienes que decir nada que no quieras, te conocemos y con que estés con nosotras basta—la animó Rika.

—Pero, deberías aprovechar el estar con él, mira que tiene un buen trasero—rió la pelirroja.

—¡Chiharu, tienes novio! —se exaltó Sakura poniéndose roja.

Oh, están hablando de mi trasero. Él ego masculino de cierto castaño subió.

—¿Y? eso no impide que tenga ojos.

—Además, tiene lindo cabello y lindos ojos, no solo su trasero—comentó Sakura como si fuera algo obvio, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y que tres pares de ojos la miraban. —Yo… no quise decir eso es que… agh—se hundió en su asiento.

—Tranquila, me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu Veintiuno—sonríe Rika.

_¿Veintiuno?_ Se preguntó un Shaoran aturdido.

—¿De qué hablas Rika?

—Naoko, me sorprende que se te pase algo por alto, pero no sé si recuerdan el disco de Sakura, el que su hermano le regalo de Alanis Morissette, hay una canción que se llama _21 things I want In a lover_, ella juro y perjuro a sus quince que el que describían era su chico perfecto.

Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse, no podía creer que se acordaran de eso, aunque lo aplicaran con el chico equivocado. Li no tenía ninguna de esas características. Pero, las dejaría creerlo, era mejor eso a que supieran la verdad.

—Disculpe, usted sigue.

Shaoran solo miró a la cajera con vergüenza y saco su billetera.

_Dios, no puedo creerlo, pero si Kinomoto no… ¿o sí?_

—Señorita, ¿tiene una pluma?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Señorita, le mandan esto.

Una camarera le da a Sakura una servilleta doblada a la mitad, sus amigas la miraron expectantes.

—¿Qué dice? —curioseo la amante de las historias de terror.

—Eh…—entonces se levantó de su lugar con el rostro sonrojado pero no de vergüenza sino de odio, giro la cabeza.

Al quedar en frente del aparador de la entrada, lo vio.

Él estaba ahí.

_¿Habrá escuchado?_

Pero entonces Shaoran Li la miró fijamente con ojos burlones, le sonrió ladinamente y la saludo con la mano tocando su frente al estilo militar.

_Oh… no, sí escucho. ¿Qué haré ahora?_

Trago pesado mientras arrugaba la servilleta con su mano en un puño.

_"Ya lo pensé._

_Nos vemos mañana después de clases._

_En tu casa._

_Li Shaoran._

_P.D. Tu trasero también es… aceptable."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**H**ola! (_I will wait, Iwillwait, Iwillwait... for you_... así unas cinco mil veces más, no pude aguantar no poner esta canción)

Sí, lo sé, lo lamento, creo que fueron 3 semanas sin un capitulo pero tuve necesidades universitarias e.e, mi trabajo final (con el que quede inconforme ¬¬) pero ya se acabó ahora papeleos de nuevo ingreso pffff...

Me he ido por las ramas. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Se dieron cuenta que cambie un poquitín la sinopsis, espero que no esté muy revuelto, mañana lo revisare porque es tarde y quería subir algo para ustedes. Es que, era frustrante escribir hace dos semanas porque no me gustaba, o era mucho de esto o aquello o nada de nada (no sé si me entiendan). Y luego me enfrasque en una trilogía que me obsesiono y volvió loca, Dios, dos días y fue suficiente para agregar a una autora a mi lista favorita, lloré, con eso digo todo. Además tengo dos historias peleando en mi cabeza D:! pero hasta que lleve más avance con esta seguiré con otras.

LES recomiendo que oigan la canción que se menciona porque de ahí viene todo (bueno y de otras canciones), me dio un tiempo por oír a Alanis, una obsesión de todas sus canciones pero ya la deje. Así me sucede, después busco otras cosas.

Primero, gracias por sus lindos reviews (que al rato contestare) que hacían que mi conciencia dijera: !no lo dejes, pero termina esa maldito proyecto de una vez!, así que lo siento, prometo no tardar y actualizar mínimo cada semana xP.

Segundo, gracias por sus favs, follows y Alertas, eso quiere decir que les gusta aunque sea solo el principio ;O, eso sí, tengo escenas escritas sin orden porque cuando te llega la idea tienes que anotarla aunque sea en papel de baño! (ok, exagere).

**AlysonLi, Kendrix astrix, Li Kinomoto Blue, kastlikinomoto, .7, yeyuperez, Kyary-Chan13, LadySuzume-Chan, Sakura Li Kou, andreeauchiha, kastlikinomoto, saku-princess**

Merci beaucoup! (es que en francés todo se oye bonito :P, si me equivoque en sus nombres lo siento e,e)

Aquí los reviews de los que no tienen cuenta o son "anónimos":

**SakuraKikyou**: Hola, espero y sigas leyendo, poco a poco esos dos se acercaran jajaja. Nakuru, bueno... hay seguirla leyendo porque también tiene su historia, pero si es una... eso. Shaoran siente odio, quien no después de lo que pasó el pobre con un padre que es un hijo de su mamá :P y que no tiene apoyo de nadie. Y Sakura... bueno es Sakura jajaja, y es Yukito aquí se aclara. Hasta pronto!

**cami-chan:** Que bueno que te pareció interesante, espero y sigas leyendo.

**Próximo cap: Descubierto**

Bueno, me despido, hasta pronto!

Tengan dulces sueños, días, tardes, lo que sean ;B.


	4. Descubierto

**21.4. Descubierto**

.

"Son las sei..."

"Disfruten de..."

"Madrugadores ya son cuarto para las..."

"Son las siete con veinte minutos, es hora de la mejor música matutina"

.

_¿Música?_

Se removió entre las colchas blancas con flores rosas.

_Ah que temprano. _Se apretó más en la posición fetal en la que dormía frecuentemente.

_Como me gusta esa canción_.

_Why can't you leave me? 'Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it, I want you!_

_Un momento acaso dijo siete. _

Abrió los ojos y se quitó las sabanas de un tirón. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida, hace años que no le sucedía eso.

Se empezó a desvestir dejando la pijama en donde cayera para meterse directo a la ducha. En donde agarro su cepillo de dientes del lavabo y le vertió pasta sabor manzana-canela. Se bañó velozmente utilizando todos sus miembros posibles para hacerlo. Sus manos se esparcían shampoo en sus castaños cabellos después el jabón de duraznos con cerezos para el cuerpo y los dientes todo a la vez. Y también hacía intento de cantar la canción de la radio en la parte donde _rapeaba_.

_Too biggie to be here stressin', I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you, more than I love your presence, and the best thing now is probably for you to exit, I let you go. Let you back. I finally learned my lesson!_

No entendía que le había sucedido. Siempre se levantaba a las seis con el despertador porque se conocía, sabia sus mañas de amar la cama. A menos que fuera por esa nota de ayer, no, eso no debía impedirle seguir con su rutina.

Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla marrón con un chaleco dorado. No tenía tiempo de combinaciones y necesitaba lavar ropa por lo que se había puesto sus calzoncillos de emergencia, unos blancos casi transparentes que tenían un pequeño orificio en el hueso de la cadera y una ropa que casi no se ponía.

Se fue directo a la puerta con llaves en la mano. Salió pero recordó cuando esperaba el ascensor que no traía su bolsa por lo que regreso a su puerta azul. Abrió y busco en la sala sus cosas. Dios se le hacía tarde y tenía esperarse el autobús o llamar a un taxi, porque su auto llevaba una semana en el taller.

Saliendo de su edificio de 4 pisos, suspiro porque ahora tenía que correr.

Se dirigió a la esquina derecha de la cuadra cuando un Rolls Royce obstruía su paso. Frunció su ceño ligeramente empezando a florecer en sus labios palabras nada agradables, cuando este bajo la ventana oscurecida y se sorprendió.

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

—Hola, abuelo.

—Hola, Florecilla ven y sube.

—Abuelo, tengo escuela—dijo rodando los ojos obviando su inconformidad.

—Sube, tenemos que desayunar—sonrió amablemente mientras arrugas aparecían en sus parpados y mejillas.

—Pero...

—Shhst, Asaho me debe un favor.

Ese comentario la dejo boquiabierta. Su abuelo chantajeando a sus profesores.

—Abuelo, no debiste hacerlo

—Sube que tu abuelo quiere platicar, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede de vida y tú poniendo peros.

Resignada subió al asiento trasero con su abuelo, en cierta forma se lo debía por regalarle su departamento en una zona céntrica y segura que para una joven de su edad sería imposible conseguir.

—Buenos días, Henry—saludó al chófer de su abuelo.

El señor Amamiya era un hombre que había trabajado duro para darle lo mejor a su familia, brindarle seguridad a sus hijas y apoyo económico. En general era muy modesto al gastar su dinero, pero sabía invertirlo comprando un departamento que actualmente era de Sakura y dos casas, una en la ciudad y otra en un campo para vacacionar, entre otras inversiones que tenía. Pero, su único gusto lujoso fue el Rolls Royce que poseía desde hace treinta años y seguía como la primera vez que lo compro.

—Toma, Dorotea nos ha preparado esto—señalo la bandeja que sostenía.

Eran unos huevos con queso amarillo y jamón en forma de _cupcakes_ con capacillos de cuadros rojos con blanco. Unas copas con jugo de naranja y unos bollos azucarados de guayaba especialidad de la cocinera de su abuelo.

—¿Cuándo regresaste abuelo?

—Ayer, quería venir a verte por tu cumpleaños, sé que no estuve por mis negocios pero Nadeshiko me dijo que cenaste con ellos.

Ella sonrió mordiendo un cupcake, amaba la comida de Dorotea era lo que le cocinaba cuando niña visitaba al abuelo.

—Sí, mama vino para llevarme a cenar, me la pase bien con ellos.

El observó a su nieta, atento a sus facciones.

—¿Todo salió bien?

—Sí, cenamos pizza en un restaurante Italiano, fueron Clow y Kero, también Touya, todos regresaron de Tokyo para mi cumpleaños. Ya me acostumbre a eso abuelo, no te preocupes.

—Es bueno saberlo, no quería que te la pasaras sola.

Dijo serio mientras la miraba comer, ella siguió en silencio por un rato. La admiraba por su fortaleza, pero quería verla más animada, antes de que sus padres hubieran deshecho su familia.

—Sabes… al principio sentía que nunca encajaría con la nueva vida de mamá, por eso cuando se casó decidí vivir sola, no quería que se preocupara por hacerme sentir incomoda por la situación, pero... entiendo que todos tenemos que seguir.

—Me alegro que tu madre sea feliz, Sakura, después de lo de tu padre no sé cómo ella sobreviviría, lo amaba mucho pero... pasó lo que paso y cuando llego Reed a su vida, las cosas mejoraron para ella. Pero tú siempre me has preocupado, tu hermano es todo un adulto así que se valía por sí mismo, pero tú a tus 15 años estabas tan sola, apenas entrando en la flor de la vida y cuando tu mamá se fue tú no querías dejar a tus amigos y te quedaste conmigo. Sé que has madurado, solo quiero ver a mi nieta resurgir de todos esos problemas ajenos a ti y que seas feliz.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, su abuelo fue su mayor apoyo después del desastroso divorcio de sus padres, porque su mama salió a buscar que haría de su vida, dejándola con su abuelo porque ella no quería más cambios y quería que su mamá analizara su situación.

Entonces, a sus 17 su madre regreso con la noticia de que se iba a casar con Clow Reed, un amigo de la infancia que encontró en Paris, donde vivió todo ese tiempo resurgiendo de las cenizas en las que se había convertido después de lo de su papá.

Y con ello también llego Kero, el hijo de 11 años de Clow. Así que su mama tenía una "nueva familia" que acogieron con gusto porque los dos hombres Reed eran fáciles de querer.

—Abuelo, estoy contenta con mi vida- dijo esto sonriendo cálidamente, pensando en que todo podría haber sido peor.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo único bueno esa mañana fue que el profesor de Derecho Administrativo tuviera ocupaciones por lo que esa hora fue libre y las siguientes iban a ser unas conferencias de reformas y cosas que no le importaban.

Por lo que aprovecho para ir al estacionamiento hacia su automóvil, su adorado convertible "Cut", apodo derivado del nombre original del auto Cutlass, para así tomarse una siesta. Amaba dormir bien y el asistir a la universidad le restaba horas a su descanso.

Pero al ver una carpeta en el piso del copiloto no lo dejaba tranquilo. No se había atrevido a confirmar lo que Spinnel le había informado. Era como si el simple hecho de ver esas hojas lo carcomiera y consumiera.

Se volvió a recostar en su asiento y lo reclino, se tapó el rostro con una chaqueta café que tenía arrumbada y trato de no pensar.

Pero recuerdos le venían a la mente. Su mama cocinando, sus celebraciones navideñas, los consejos de su abuelo... Trataba de analizar si las situaciones tenían algo extraño pero no recordaba nada, debía de haber algo en sus memorias que re confirmaran lo que había investigado. Quería llevar su cerebro a analizar pero eso solo sucedía en las de ciencia ficción.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar.

Contestó.

—Papá dice que no se te olvide la cena, no entiendo porque siempre me manda a recordarte las cosas, ni que fuera tu asistente.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estas, hermanito?, ¿Qué tal te va? Así se inicia una conversación telefónica o de perdida con alguien a quien no has visto en varios meses.

—Vamos, Shaoran, está bien, lo lamento, solo sabes cómo es nuestro padre, a veces…

—Sí, como sea—lo cortó mientras se restregaba los ojos y observaba la hora en su celular.

_Dios, no puede ser, las once ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?_

—¿De qué cena hablas no recuerdo, que me dijera algo?

—La verdad no tengo idea, según él te dijo ayer pero supongo que le hiciste el mismo caso de siempre—se burló.

—Mmm… no es mi culpa no ser el favorito, Tsubasa.

—Y vuelves con lo mismo, recuerda que Hien Li no quiere a nadie, solo por ser su hijo mayor es que me tiene consideraciones, tu deberías de estar agradecido, no tienes que… bueno, confórmate con ser casi normal.

Casi normal, acaso está bromeando.

—Oye, Tsubasa, si te pregunto algo me contestarías con la verdad.

Un silencio de 5 segundos le respondió.

—Claro

Pero su claro no le contestaba nada. Era una respuesta vacía, sin sentido.

¿Sabes lo de papá?

Es lo que quería preguntar pero la frase se quedaba atorada en su garganta, no sabía por qué, siempre había confiado ciegamente en él, lo protegía cuando su padre sospechaba de algo que hubiera hecho. Pero había una gran pelota de beisbol en su garganta que no se dejaba caer… o escupir.

—Que si sabes de qué se trata la cena.

—Ah... No, no es nada, pero... —suspiros y ese nada decían más de lo que él quisiera—, solo no te exaltes.

—Tsubasa... Me prome…

—Shaoran, hay cosas que se deben dejar para sobrevivir.

De qué rayos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, bobadas de la edad, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Solo el sonido muerto del teléfono lo acompañaba.

Y entonces entendió que estaba solo, ya ni siquiera su hermano mayor lo salvaría de los monstruos debajo de la cama, porque ahora los monstruos habían salido de su escondite y no dudarían en atraparlo.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Despidió a su abuelo observando que ya era tarde en su reloj de pulsera, eran las once y media, algo que su abuelo no comprendía era que su tiempo era importante, no negaba que se la había pasado bien al platicar con una de sus personas favoritas pero no debía faltar a clases, las faltas componían un porcentaje importante en sus notas finales, lo bueno es que llevaba casi medio semestre. Faltaba para que Julio llegara con sus múltiples promesas de tranquilidad.

Pero tenía tiempo para llegar a Leyes Internacionales, por lo que apresuro su paso a la vez que buscaba en su bolso su credencial de estudiante.

¿Dónde deje esa…? Oh, ¿Qué es esto?

Sostuvo en sus dedos una cajita aterciopelada de color rosado, tenía adornos dorados a los lados como pequeñas rosas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño porque no entendía que hacia eso ahí. Sin detenerse, la abrió, encontrando un papel blanco con una prolija letra manuscrita de su abuelo:

_"Olvidemos ese cacharro_

_Y acepta el regalo de tu pobre,_

_Viejo y desgastado Abuelo"_

Al girarla contenía una amenaza muy clara: NO ACEPTARE DEVOLUCIONES.

Sonrió confundida y observo unas llaves con un llavero dorado con letras rosas Mazda.

_NO_.

Ella había hecho mucho sacrificio de gastar sus ahorros en un antiguo automóvil reconstruido que estaba a las afueras de un taller. No era el más veloz ni el mejor pero le gustaba, la confortaba aunque últimamente le diera muchas batallas. Pero tenía que regresar ese automóvil, no podía quedarse con ese regalo.

Lo primero no debía verlo, no debía tocarlo ni sentirlo porque probablemente lo amaría y no le gusta dejar algo que quiere.

Pero, lo que Sakura Kinomoto no había visto, era que una simple piedrita le haría perder la cabeza.

Literalmente.

—¡Demonios! —gritó recostada en la acera de la universidad, no es porque quisiera acostarse en el suelo, simplemente una pequeña piedra atorada en la rendija de una losa ocasiono que la suela de su zapato se resbalara.

Por lo que una Sakura desconcertada observando todas sus posesiones esparcidas en el piso, se sentó para levantarse y así poder recoger sus cosas, pero un mareo la sacudió dejándola esta vez, inconsciente.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Kinomoto? —le preguntó a una joven de cabellera marrón ligeramente ondulada.

—Oh, Li, no sabes lo que sucedió—afirmó más que preguntar con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada de curiosidad—, tuvó un accidente y ahora está en la enfermería.

Pero antes de que dijera la última palabra el joven de jeans oscuros se alejó para ir a su próximo objetivo: la enfermería

Ya era mediodía, y al tener una cena "importante" tenía que buscar a su única salvación: Sakura Kinomoto. Quería tener una excusa para llegar tarde con su adorada familia y ella era su respuesta; un trabajo escolar.

Al saber que ella estaba lastimada lo hacía sentirse culpable y entendía el por qué no la había visto.

Siguió avanzando hacia la enfermería, esperaba que no tuviera nada grave.

Al llegar escucho dos voces, frunciendo el ceño abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio era algo que en su vida esperaría ver.

Parecía que las sorpresas nunca paraban en su vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo una pelinegra recibe un mensaje.

_R: Creo que hay alguien que se interesa por Sakura y ella también está interesada._

_T: No, porque no estoy ahí cerca O:_

_R: Te enviare una foto de él._

_[Foto enviada]_

_T: OMG, no puedo creer que esto suceda después de tanto tiempo. Pero ¿porque está dormido?_

_R: Es un chico muy serio, fue difícil tomar esa foto sin arriesgar mi vida._

_T: Pequeña Saltamontes, has aprendido bien, que bueno que te deje a cargo de mi más preciado tesoro._

—¿Qué estás haciendo maltratando la pantalla de ese celular?—dijo un contrariado marido al ver a su esposa en cuclillas al lado de la cama con una bata de baño y los ojos brillosos.

—Nada querido, nada—sonríe como un gato después de rascarle la espalda.

—Está bien, es mejor no saber, es mejor no saber—se fue a la ducha repitiendo su mantra, su esposa nunca cambiaría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le dió un último beso, un simple rose en comparación de los ávidos besos de preocupación, no es como si fuera una pasión desbordante, simplemente eran signo de alegría de que estuviera bien.

Su primera norma era ningún contacto en la universidad, pero al Yukito enterarse de que su adorada Sakura estaba lastimada de su rodilla, fue a verificar que estuviera bien. Entonces, no pudo detenerse a preocuparse por las muestras de afecto, ella era tan linda, tan cándida y siempre al pendiente de sus necesidades, agradecía el momento en que la conoció. Aunque eso llegara a durar poco tiempo.

—Gracias, por venir—susurró mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, eran tan cálidas.

—No tienes que agradecer, me preocupo por mi alumna estrella eso es todo.

—Claro, luego quien querría participar en tus debates ¿no?

—Eres… como un buen dolor de cabeza.

—¿Buen dolor de cabeza? —acaso eso era un cumplido, en realidad no tenía congruencia lo que decía.

—Sí, eres realmente necesaria para que uno decida alejarse y tomar un respiro mientras consigue calmarse, a eso me refiero, siempre que estoy contigo no hay peleas, insinuaciones, todo es tranquilidad.

—Claro—no sabía que decir a eso, en realidad ella quería algo más que solo ser "un buen dolor de cabeza", a veces temía que todo fuera tan tranquilo.

Cada vez que ella comenzaba a enfurecer, él la miraba y tomaba su hombro para calmarla, pues a Yukito no le gustaba lo incontrolable.

Para él era mejor cuando se tenía la cabeza fría, calculando cada paso que se daba; porque así había sido como había llegado tan alto en su carrera, tomando los casos pequeños y seguros, conociendo a la gente adecuada, para después profundizar y sorprender a otros en sus ataques.

Eso es lo que le gustaba de Sakura Kinomoto, su dedicación a construir su carrera, su inteligencia y centralidad. Nunca había nada profundo, nada que esconder, pues al ser una chica reservada se libraba de las presiones que tuvo con antiguas parejas al conocer todo un historial familiar, al ir a cenas, conocer familias. Eso era un arduo trabajo y muy agotador. Pero con ella no existía eso o esperaba estar alejado de esas opciones.

—Creo que debemos irnos, te llevare a tu casa—la ayudó a bajarse de la camilla ofreciendo su hombro como apoyo.

—Gracias, eres muy lindo— hizo esfuerzo al caminar con su pierna izquierda.

Al despertar de su desmayo, se dio cuenta que tenía una gran cortada en su pierna, no era algo profundo pero ardía como las mismas llamas del infierno.

—¿Te duele?

¡Qué pregunta!

—Solo un poco, no te preocupes—sonrió con un gesto de incomodidad.

Salieron hasta el área de estacionamiento, cuando el celular del profesor sonó y tuvo que alejarse para contestar mientras la miraba con culpabilidad.

—Princesa, lo siento pero…—tembló un poco, porque cada vez que decía esa frase era signo de decepción—, hay una junta escolar y todos los profesores se están juntando, así que….

—Yo lo entiendo, es tu trabajo, lo laboral primero ¿cierto? —trató de sonar neutral, aunque le doliera por dentro, sabía que nadie debía de descubrirlos y que su trabajo siempre iría primero.

—No, te llevare y…

—No te preocupes, pediré a alguien que me lleve o llamare un taxi.

—¿Estás segura? —sostuvo sus manos con delicadeza.

_No._

—Sí, ve.

Lo vio alejarse mientras que cada 5 pasos se giraba a mirarla y sonreírle, hasta que ya no volvió a voltear dejándola sola.

Suspiró y decidió caminar con las muletas que le había ofrecido la enfermera, se sorprendió al ver que tuvieran tanto equipamiento.

—_Sube_.

Sakura levantó la vista sorprendida, había pensado que él había regresado pero no era su novio, si no la persona que no quería ver el día de hoy.

—No creo que sea conveniente, yo conseguiré un taxi—empezó a caminar de regreso al plantel educativo, después de lo de ayer no quería confrontarlo tan rápido.

—Sube, todos están ocupados almorzando y un taxi tardara, así que solo te quedo yo, además, acuérdate de nuestro proyecto es mejor adelantarle—se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, sí, eso… no creo que mi…

—Vamos, que en la mía no se puede y ahorita necesitas estar en tu casa.

Lo que sucede es que no quiero estar contigo… sola.

—Em, tal vez otro…

—Vamos, déjame te ayudo, para que veas que soy amable.

Sin más remedio suspiro, dejando que Shaoran la ayudara a colocar sus muletas en la parte trasera de su auto y ella se sentaba en el asiento contiguo.

—Así que… ¿tu dirección? —agarró el volante y la miro con intensidad, se sentía desnuda cada vez que la miraba.

_¿Desnuda? Siento como si estuviera en la cueva del lobo._

Trago pesado mientras le daba indicaciones de su edificio que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, si ibas en coche.

—No te preocupes, no acostumbro morder a las personas.

_Por ahora, ya veré como me serás útil, mascota del profesor. _Sonrió pensando esto sin quitar la vista de la calle.

A lo que Sakura solo pudo mirar por la ventana.

_Parece que hoy todos deciden llevarme sin mi consentimiento_. Suspiró. Esta será una larga tarde.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola!

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, tal vez no dice tanto a simple vista pero en el fondo tiene mucho :P. No tengo mucho que decir porque mi cerebro está agotado, fue un día... un día eso es lo único que hay que saber.

La canción del principio es Problem de Ariana Grande, sonó cuando estaba pensando en la escena del principio jejejeje, apareció el abuelo de Sakura (yeeeiii) que le regalo un auto, hablaron sobre la familia, un poco de lo que le sucedió a nuestra adorable Sakura (porque me dije, hey Shaoran ya sabemos un poco de él) ¿qué piensan del abuelo? ¿qué falta saber de Sakura? ¿Porque se levanta tan temprano, por Dios las 7 e.e?. Shaoran y Sakura, el destino los quiere juntar (o yo, o Shaoran o... dejémoslo en el destino) y apareció telefónicamente el hermano mayor de Shao (si han leído TRC, bueno _ustedes_ saben, no "spoilemos") ¿el hermanito que esconderá? ¿Qué sucederá en la cena que pueda alterar a Shaoran?

Y lo más importante... ¿Qué sucederá con la nueva secuas de Tomoyo? (okey, necesitaba algo de diversión después de casi tanta seriedad jijiji), la pregunta adecuada es: ¿Qué sucederá con estos retoños solos?

Sin más que decir, gracias por sus favs, les contesto después el review y aquí los que no tienen cuenta.

emily: Que bueno que te gusto y espero sigas leyendo! jajaja que bueno que te agrado esa parte en que se menciona su anatomia pero sus ojos no los olvides son lo mejor ;P

Sofitkm: Muchas gracias que bueno que te emocionaste esa es la intención jijiji, no te frustres con Shao él tiene sus razones (ok solo lo quiero justificar e.e). Emmm... aun no sé si pondré "esas" escenas, creo que se verá al pasar la historia jijijiji, no te preocupes no eres a la única a la que le gustan.

Ahora sí, ¡déjenme un review hermoso para saber qué les parece *.*

Y como dice Scarlet: Mañana será otro día.

(O algo así no recuerdo bien)


	5. Obsesión

**21.5. Obsesión**

**.**

**.**

**E**l único ruido desde que habían partido de la universidad era el ligero sonido del motor avanzando, Sakura observaba por la ventana el tráfico en su máxima capacidad. Lo que iría a ser minutos se convertiría en horas.

—Y... ¿Te duele mucho? —

Bufó con estruendo porque era el segundo que le preguntaba algo obvio, si no fuera porque la enfermera había cortado su pantalón, ahorita mismo tendría una comezón incesable.

—Oh no, estoy en el nirvana ahorita mismo.

—Suelo provocar eso en las personas—sonrió con galantería aun sabiendo que su pregunta era estúpida pero no sabía cómo abordar cierto tema importante, por lo que decidió guardárselo por el momento.

—Claro, lo que digas y avanza que el semáforo esta en verde.

—Sabes, pensé que eras más cándida pero veo que eres todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento—sonrió—, es simplemente que este accidente ha alterado mi rutina y estoy un poco irritada.

—Está bien, seré más comprensivo— no obtuvo respuesta, se generó el silencio en ambos. Por lo general a Shaoran no le molestaba, al contrario apreciaba los momentos en los que existía, pero en este caso era distinto.

_¿Pero porque quiero hablar?_

—No te importa que cambie de estación ¿cierto? —movió el botón giratorio hasta encontrar alguna melodía que le llamara la atención, encontró una canción que le gustaba mucho y le subió un poco.

Observó a su acompañante, el perfil era contorneado por la luz del Sol, su cabeza recostada en la ventana mirando a lo lejos en sus pensamientos mientras con sus dedos en el reposabrazos tamborileaba los dedos al compás de _Last Carnival_. Una de las pocas canciones que Shaoran escuchaba una y otra vez para tranquilizarse, no entendía que lo orillaba a realizar aquellas llamadas de atención hacia esta chica, no era alguien esencial en su vida y no tenía nada que ver con sus planes por lo que esa extraña sensación de tener que… ¿_molestarla_? Sí, molestarla, era cada vez más potente. No es porque, si ahora se pone a analizar, ella lo haya usado como tapadera para que sus amigas no supieran de su relación ilícita, para que él se entrometiera en su vida. Pero, ¿qué las mujeres no se contaban todo entre ellas? ¿Por qué lo mantenía con tanto secreto?

Aparentaba ser una de esas inocentes que creen en el "Felices por siempre", porque cómo interpretar el que te guste un maestro, eso es tan común en los mangas, libros y películas que muchas desean vivir lo que ven ahí. Pero eso atrae muchos problemas, eso en el punto de vista de Shaoran Li. Y, quien no quisiera decir que se follaba al profesor.

_¿Acaso ella…? No, parece tan… virginal que dudo que eso suceda, aunque… si sucediera seria como… ¿en una película porno o a lo "Lolita"?_

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sakura porque él negaba con la cabeza y empezó a reírse.

_Definitivamente a lo "Lolita"._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Su risa es linda._

No podía ser que sus pensamientos la orillaran a creer que ese "chico" de risa ronca y franca, como burlándose de los idiotas del tráfico, le hiciera olvidar que estaba haciendo ahí, el porque se dejó convencer y subir a la carroza de _Jack el destripador_. Pero no tenía fuerzas para esperar un taxi y dejarse acobijar por soledad. Aunque podía asegurarse que estaba con un loco con buen gusto musical, solo esperaba que no fuera como una historia de Katzenbach.

Por fin, después de unos minutos habían llegado a su edificio. Él se sorprendió claramente por la soberbia y el toque envejecido el lugar, esperaba una casa blanca con marcos azules.

Sakura cumpliendo su objetivo de bajar el automóvil sin algún percance ahora se encontraba con el dilema de andar a pasos cortos hacia el ascensor. Solo esperaba que la gravedad no la traicionara durante su transcurso.

—Te ayudo— eso la tomó por sorpresa, puede que padeciera el síndrome de _casi hombre necesitado de atención por ser millonario_, pero la caballerosidad no era una de las cualidades que pudieras esperar de Shaoran Li. A lo menos, no de la definición que ella tenía _el lobo con piel de cordero_, porque podía ser la chica menos perspicaz el mundo pero no era tonta y ella sabía cuándo alguien llegaba a fingir tanto tiempo ignorancia.

Y él era la clara definición de las mil caras de una persona, siempre atento y serio para los medios de comunicación pareciendo el hijo que un gobernador debía de tener.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy…

—No te pregunte—eso la hizo reafirmar sus sospechas de la poca caballerosidad que este individuo tenía, después se vio elevada del suelo porque él la alzo de la cintura y agarro sus piernas acunándola como una paquete entre sus brazos.

—¡Oye!

—Solamente nos alentaras con tu paso de tortuga, muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar, — camino con un poco de dificultad.

Sí, hacia ejercicio, levantaba pesas y corría 5 veces a la semana todas las noches. Pero eso no era suficiente como para no sentir el peso de otra persona, no es que Sakura Kinomoto fuera una morsa, sin embargo al parecer su engañosa complexión le hizo saber que se alimentaba bien, o eso creía.

—Tienes razón, es mejor esto, siempre quise un esclavo.

_¡Qué rayos acabo de decir!_

Eso detuvo su paso y negó con la cabeza para seguir con su camino.

—No pensé que fueras de _esas_ chicas pero podría portarme tan mal que me someteré a ti.

_¿Acaso estamos coqueteando?_

Pensaron ambos incrédulos a lo que sus bocas decían.

Sakura aceptó que estar cerca de él nublaba su raciocinio de cierta forma nada agradable, la hacía decir cosas que evitaba considerablemente de expresar. Pero su sarcasmo la descolocaba sin saber cómo corresponder. Se consideraba una mujer completamente razonable como para estar hablando de temas como esos.

Shaoran solamente se encogió mentalmente ignorando el hecho de que era la primera persona del sexo femenino con la que entabla una "conversación". Sí, lo que hacían, para él, era una.

Ella decidió permanecer lo más callada posible durante el traslado a su departamento.

Y lo hubiera logrado si su adorable compañero no hubiera abierto su boca al entrar.

—Acogedor, un poco sucio pero tiene… personalidad—dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo de madera del departamento—¿Y dónde está tu familia? —preguntó mientras trataba de vislumbrar alguna persona.

Lo único que veía era una amplia sala de estar con un librero repleto de libros ordenados por colores, había de todos los tamaños, una mesa en la pared con una gran televisión de plasma con una gran cantidad de cajas de CD's que la rodeaban y otros tantos apilados en la alfombra cerca de la mesita de centro rodeada por una sala redonda que se veía acogedora d un color beige, y de fondo grandes ventanales con cortinas blancas que caían con gracia al suelo.

Era, extrañamente, un desorden perfectamente organizado, con colores cálidos. En conclusión un contraste interesante que no imagino encontrar.

—Por aquí— dijo señalando la cocina, que se separaba de la sala por un desayunador de granito claro, en donde se veía una cocina integral de madera naranja.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —cojeó hasta el lavaplatos, que era una montaña enorme de trastos sucios, y lavo dos tasas en forma de cabeza de oso.

Para ser una "chica de familia" no eran muy ordenados, y Shaoran Li era el obseso de la Limpieza.

—Eh… si claro, no me contestaste. ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Sakura se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una jarra morada con agua, se acercó al desayunador y comenzó a servirla en las tazas.

—Lamento no ofrecerte otra cosa pero no soy aficionada al refresco, soy más de jugos azucarados, y… vivo sola—bebió de un trago su taza mientras que su invitado/intruso la observo, como solo él podía.

_Qué ironía, el primer hombre en mi departamento que no es de mi familia y es él._

—¿Vives sola? Siempre te imagine con la casa perfecta en los suburbios pero veo que me he equivocado contigo, eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

—No todos somos Li Shaoran, como para disfrutar de una genial familia todo el tiempo.

Él solo sonrió con sorna.

—Bueno, iré a cambiarme para poder comenzar con el trabajo— sonrió dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el pasillo directo a su habitación.

—Lo sé todo.

Lo dejo salir, estaba hartándose de fingir amabilidad, además era algo que necesitaba decir porque cada vez que la veía quería borrar esa falsa sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo voy a cambiarme para poder comenzar a estudiar.

—Lo de la cafetería...

Ella se sonrojó, como le explicaba.

—Sobre eso, fue solo... —se tocó el cabello con nerviosismo

—Sé que es mentira.

Su entrecejo se convirtió en millones de líneas de expresión que exponían su desconcierto.

—Iré a cambiarme y después me dices lo que según tú sabes—re inicio su camino pero él la detuvo haciéndole girar de la muñeca, ella se quejó por su pierna, quizá no fuera algo grave pero era reciente y el raspón ardía con la banda desinfectante que la protegía.

—Se todo, ya no finjas conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Estas actuando extraño Li

_Por eso dicen nunca digas lo que deseas, Katzenbach al parecer es más efectivo que María Sangrienta. _

Se acercó a su mejilla y susurro a sus oídos.

—Se lo del profesor y tú.

No había otra de describir la reacción de Sakura que la de una muñeca de porcelana a punto de caerse de la estantería.

No podía ser.

—No sé de qué hablas—el sonrojo y la dulzura fingida en sus ojos había desaparecido.

—Eso solo me confirma de la falsedad que proyectas, en realidad a mí no me interesa pero buena forma de libraste de una materia, me pregunto cuántos más convencerás así—un ruido sordo, el que solo una palma chocando con una mejilla puede ocasionar. La furia se traspasa a esa parte específica del cuerpo para expandirse y liberarse en la otra persona dejando un sonrojo, que si fue lo suficientemente efectivo deja un moretón.

Él solo sonrió y la acercó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Uno no amenaza sin querer algo a cambio—lo miró con rudeza.

—No querida, aquí las cosas se harán cuando yo las pida. Así que deja de fingir conmigo, eso de la chica buena no va aquí.

—Vete de mi casa.

Él siguió con su sonrisa, se alejó de ella y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, dejando a una desconcertada Sakura en medio de la sala.

_Todo valió mierda._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se recostó en el frío aluminio, necesitaba respirar.

Gruñó y golpeó la puerta dejando sus nudillos como evidencia.

Era un idiota.

No debió haberle dicho eso, pero tenía que formar parte de sus planes, en algún momento ella sería útil. Ahora tendría que hallar la forma de que todo encajase. Él era vil, era el que necesitaba venganza de todos. De todo.

Ya encontraría la forma. Porque todo lo que ha hecho desde hace 3 años tendría frutos. No importaba a quien se llevara de encuentro.

Se estaba volviendo loco, su razón se había lanzado de un precipicio y jamás regresaría. Sabía con certeza que una vez teniéndola con él estaba cruzando la línea, convirtiéndose en lo que su padre era; la persona que mueve los hilos, el encargado de enredarlos como cortarlos sin un sonido previo, sin aviso y con total certeza, para que hicieran lo que él quisiese.

Y eso es lo que era: el monstruo del que tanto escapaba.

Lo que no sabía era que se toparía con el peor de lo males durante el camino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Treinta minutos.

Puede ser tan poco tiempo para alguien, pero para Hien Li era la peor de las vergüenzas posibles, considerando que su hijo menor llevaba ese tiempo de retraso.

Posó su vista en su reloj de pulsera, un modelo reciente que su nueva amante le regalo. Después miró a su actual esposa, sonriente platicando con la esposa de Gopkó, se veía tan serena y agradable en comparación al esposo, Petró Gopkó era un gran hombre de negocios en todo el mundo.

Enseguida estaba el primogénito Li, sus dos hijos eran idénticos, a excepción de que uno tenía el cabello negro como su madre. Siempre lo seguía en todas sus transacciones, solo por su desafortunado gusto en relaciones es en el aspecto que fallaba.

Entonces las puertas del privado se abrieron, mostrando a su hijo con la ropa que le había escogido. Un traje a medida de una reconocida marca color marrón oscuro, no llevaba la corbata pero la camisa verde limón tan siquiera estaba arreglada.

Los ojos cafés con toques dorados, tan parecidos a los de su fallecido hermano, observaron con extrañeza los integrantes de la mesa, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era lo que iba a suceder durante la cena.

—Les presento a mi hijo, Shaoran Li—le rodeo los hombros con el brazo izquierdo, algo que sobresalto a Shaoran.

Su padre, solo lo había tocado para reprenderlo, la última vez había sido en el funeral de su madre, y todavía sentía la humillación de sentirse tan pequeño e inútil. Se alejó de él de inmediato, una acidez comenzó a subir por su esófago, le daba asco solo oler su colonia Armani, todo lo que lo rodeaba le carcomía por dentro, era el peor odio que se podía llegar a sentir.

Pero ahí estaba, en frente de personas desconocidas con la ropa que habían escogido para él, solo para mantener las apariencias, Kinomoto se quedaba corta con lo que él representaba.

—Buenas noches—se sentó en seguida de su hermano preguntándole con la mirada quienes eran esas personas.

Hien hizo un ademan con la mano para que sirvieran champagne en las copas de cada uno.

—Quisiera que brindemos por nuestra futura unión Petró, pero hablando de eso ¿Dónde está tu hija?

El menor de los Li le comenzó a dar un escozor en la nuca. Esto no sonaba nada bien.

—Ah, la joven está en el tocador, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres—se rió con su tono fuerte, era como si un general diera ordenes, su aspecto era atemorizante, grande y corpulento de cabellos oscuros, lo contrario con su esposa una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia que destilaba elegancia y delicadeza.

—Le va a encantar conocer a su prometido, es bien parecido como su padre—sonrió la mujer de labios escarlata mientras limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios.

Todos rieron artificialmente.

—¿Y quién es el prometido? —pregunto Shaoran bebiendo su copa.

—Que gracioso eres joven, creo que tu hijo es muy despistado.

—Lo sé, es la universidad, Shaoran podemos hablar fuera.

Se levantó y Shaoran lo siguió al pasillo.

—Es la última vez que llegas tarde—la expresión afable de hace unos minutos se convirtió en el hombre que tanto conocía: una máscara de frialdad. Al menos eso si lo soportaba.

—Tuve unos trabajos que realizar.

—Claro, por eso te presentas con la mejilla amoratada, eres un inepto, ni pelear puedes hacer bien.

Su hijo solo recordó vagamente lo de su mejilla, se había olvidado por completo. El dolor ya pasaba desapercibido para él, era tan banal.

—Esta cena es en honor de tu compromiso con la hija de Gopkó y llegas tarde.

La respiración se fue, era como si no existiera el aire en esos momentos.

Podía soportar cualquier cosa, golpes, gritos, frivolidad. Pero que decidieran por él, era lo peor, se sentía un esclavo de por vida, no había escapatoria cuando Hien Li tenía algo en mente.

—Porque no se me consulto eso antes.

—No tengo porque decirte nada, eres un Li, tienes obligaciones a mi pesar. Preferiría que tu hermano hubiera tomado a esa chica pero él ya tiene una esposa.

Recordaba a Lilou, la pobre chica siempre estaba de viaje, después de su casamiento hace un año no habían podido concebir el nieto que tanto deseaba su padre. Lilou Chollet, era la mejor amiga de Tsubasa, la conoció cuando estudio en París, era la única que saltaba en contra de su padre y la respetaba por eso; pero la relación de ella y su hermano era muy liberal. Por un lado ella en sus viajes de negocios publicitarios y él siempre en Japón, muy pocas veces se les veía juntos pero tenían una peculiar química, se leían las mentes con una mirada.

—No haré lo que tú quieras.

—Claro que sí, siempre lo harás.

—Soy tu hijo, no tu propiedad, puedo hacer lo quiera y no me casare.

Hien se acercó amenazante:

—Mi palabra es la última, Shaoran, si no lo haces juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Shaoran no alejó su mirada. Sonrió con gusto.

—Estas tan equivocado, padre, ya no soy un niño, no te temo.

Se fue de ahí, enojado y con la sangre hirviendo queriendo brotar como un volcán. Salió a la terraza a tomar aire, golpeó el barandal y sacó un cigarrillo.

—Oye, cálmate que luego nos cobraran el lugar.

Giró a la esquina donde estaba sentada una joven de larga cabellera negra con un vestido blanco.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Dónde quedo la hospitalidad de los japoneses? —sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.

El joven castaño la ignoró y se desordeno el cabello engominado, odiaba su cabello corto, desde que tenía memoria lo quería largo. Tenía algo con llevarle la contraria a su padre por lo que dejaría que creciera.

_Dios, sueno como un chiquillo encaprichado._

—Oh, mira que sonríes.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuándo se posicionó a su lado derecho, ella se atrevió a quitarle el cigarrillo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Lo mismo que tú, estar sola y olvidarme de la idiotez que hacen mis padres, uff son mejor los mentolados—hizo aros de humo, Shaoran quedó hipnotizado por el largo de su cabello, caía con suavidad por su espalda desnuda aunque no se comparaba con el avellana con destellos rubios de…

_Ay no, ahora pienso en su maldito y horrible cabello._

—Wo, mira que estas desesperado por tus gruñidos, Shaoran—apagó el cigarro con el barandal y lo tiró por su hombro hacia la calle.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Soy Meiling Gopkó y lamentablemente estamos comprometidos sin que nosotros queramos—alcanzó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza, entonces le lanzó un guiño coqueto—, hago bien mi trabajo de investigación.

—Eres…

—Soy excepcional y hermosa, lo sé, pero creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, me gustas Shaoran.

—Yo…

—Veo que eres de pocas palabras, no te preocupes yo hablare por ambos, mira que mis padres creen que quiero casarme pero yo ya tengo al amor de mi vida, no te preocupes que me gustes no signifique que lo dejare, en realidad a mi papá no le gusta, por eso estoy aquí, mira que dije lo de que me gustas porque en realidad creo que seremos buenos amigos. Sin duda debemos de hacer algo para cancelar esta falacia que…

Hablaba tan rápido que solo alcanzo a entender amor, amigos y falacia. Era una chica muy bonita no lo negaba, piel blanca y cabello oscuro que hacia resaltar sus ojos castaños rojizos, pero se veía que era el tipo de chica parlanchina que podía llegar a hartarlo.

—Mira, para de hablar yo creo que debo irme.

—Lo siento, suelo hablar mucho, pero seremos mejores amigos, eso sin duda, te llamaré, _ciao_ _prometido_—salió a paso apresurado dejándolo mudo—, ah, no te preocupes les inventare algo mientras huyes, si es que no me escapo yo primero.

Y tomando su palabra huyó, tenía que buscar un lugar seguro después de pasar por sus pertenencias a la casa de su padre.

Y ya sabía a donde ir.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hola!**

Primero, espero que estén muy bien, yo tengo que estudiar parece que los exámenes están ligados uno tras otro, otro...(...). Pero bueno, uno quería estudiar la universidad y ser alguien en la vida, que aunque no tenga trabajo aun e.e puedo ser libre (la verdad no, soy una persona muy atareada)

Segundo, sé que me tarde así demasiado, pero espero haya valido la pena. Les contare que es difícil porque escribo y dejo notas de escenas por donde sea y después se me olvida (tanto la escena como el papel), así que ahora lo hago en mi ipod y lo paso al correo, porque mi laptop murió después de 7 años de feliz relación (aun sigo llorando su perdida).

Haré unas aclaraciones de ciertas cosas que mencione en este cap:

1. Espero haber mejorado en la ortografía, eso de estudiar otro idioma no funciona para mejorar.

2. Me referí a Lolita, el libro (y 2 películas) de Vladimir Nabokov, ya saben la historia del hombre que se enamora de la chica/niña... en fin, y lo de Katzenbach porque sus libros me dejan un poco traumada, como Mr. King y sus libros de terror *.*

3. Mmmm... no se me ocurre algo inteligente en este momento, porque mi cerebro trata de procesar que tengo examen de Derecho (wajuu, véase mi animo -.-), es curioso porque en este fic Sakura y Shaoran estudian eso y a mi no me va, o sea si lo entiendo pero eso de sacar palabras que en realidad a lo mejor ni existen! en fin, dejemos eso para después, mejor los hubiera puesto a que estudiaran economía de eso si sé, pero no!siempre descubriendo cosas que no.

Creo que siempre me desvió del tema, así que dejen su review hermoso que me ayuda, así sé si les gusta, si les aborrece, si esta confuso, algo saldrá de ahí :P. Y si es que leen mis comentarios, los debo de aburrir con mis notas hahahahaha.

Las preguntas: Ahora... ¿a donde huirá Shaoran? ¿cómo chantajeara a Sakura? ¿Cuando sera la boda de Meiling con Shaoran? (ok, esa ultima espero que no se cumpla)

Aquí les dejo las contestaciones de sus hermosos reviews.

**sofitkm:** Hola! Si, Shaoran es un maldito, pero tiene problemas solo necesita amor (ok, en realidad que alguien lo ponga en su lugar al muchacho!). Pronto Sakura y Yukito tendrán sus problemas no te preocupes ya tengo algo planeado para ellos :P, Tomoyo y Eriol, faltan capítulos para que aparezcan en forma no virtual. La vida de Sakura... bueno creo que esa tardara un poco, es una chica tan difícil de que diga las cosas que tomara su tiempo.

**Estefania:** Que gusto que te encante la historia! Eso me alegra :D, pues ahora espero subir cada fin de semana ese era el propósito pero se juntaron varias cosas que hicieron imposible así que espero ya estar actualizando regularmente. Saluditos!

Bueno, nos leemos pronto y espero que sea antes de que _el invierno este cerca._.. ok, debo dejar de obsesionarme con Juego de tronos :P.


	6. Metamorfosis

**21.6 Metamorfosis**

**.**

**.**

**_M_**_aldito_.

No había otra forma de definirlo, por lo general mantenía el respeto hacia las personas, pero su némesis era un completo hijo del demonio, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La sangre le hervía, quería arreglarse y salir para hacer lo que hacía en situaciones de estrés: ir a bailar. Pero con su estúpida rodilla lastimada no soportaría mucho estar con gente desconocida. Decidió gritar y que la tacharan de loca.

Se dirigió al estero y coloco un CD al azar, para así bailar como quisiera… y pudiera.

Lo más afortunado era que sonó _Heads Will Roll_ de los _yeah yeah yeahs_. Y literalmente haría rodar la cabeza de Shaoran Li, nunca había pensado que una persona pudiera ser tan engreída.

En realidad, lo que no soportaba de él era que pudiera ver más allá, que supiera su secreto, o mejor dicho, su relación poco profesional con su profesor que no concordaba con la actitud que proyectaba. Además, que quisiera aprovecharse de ese suceso era incomprensible. Y la perturbaba porque siempre tenía las cosas controladas, no necesitaba más fugas de las que ya existían en su vida.

Pero si quería conocer a la verdadera Sakura, la obtendría.

_Adiós, a la chica comprensiva para Li. _

Y con ese pensamiento, escuchó la puerta de su departamento ser tocada.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Por fin había decidido abandonar aquel lugar que decía llamarse _hogar_, después de que su padre hubiera decidido su futuro lo había sacado de sus casillas, no aguantaría más eso.

Entró al departamento con cautela, dejando sus pertenencias en el lado izquierdo de la puerta, se dirigió a la sala para encender las luces del departamento, había ido al único lugar en el que podía sentirse seguro; el departamento de su hermano.

Como tenía una copia de las llaves, por cualquier percance, entro con una gran facilidad. Observó el lugar decorado en colores neutros, _blanc et noir_ solía decir Lilou para describir el ambiente de su hogar. Estaba contento de que su hermano hubiera encontrado una mujer que lo apoyara en todo, aunque constantemente estuvieran alejados por los viajes laborales de ella, siempre tenían una química impresionante.

Decidió sentarse en el sillón para ver un poco de televisión, algo que rara vez hacia porque poco tiempo tenia para darse el lujo del ocio, y aprovechando que su hermano no estaba podría darse libertades.

Pero justo estaba en agarrar el control remoto de la mesa de centro, cuando el ruido de _algo_ caer lo distrajo. Ocasionando un sentimiento de alerta, trato de seguir de donde había provenido el ruido, sigilosamente se dirigió a la biblioteca al fondo del departamento, no sin antes agarrar un adorno punzocortante que se encontraba en el pasillo; pudiera ser algún ladrón y el no estaría en desventaja.

Algo dentro de él le daba señales de duda al girar el pomo de la puerta, como si estuviera a punto de abrir la Caja de Pandora, apretó con más fuerza el objeto en su mano izquierda y abrió la puerta.

—¡Que mierda!

Sus ojos perplejos capturaron los de una mirada idéntica a la suya, pero en ellos se reflejaba el temor.

_Vivo en una familia de completos mentirosos. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

—Buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto, se me ha olvidado decirle que le dejaron este paquete.

El Señor Ohono, era el intendente del edificio, al ser de una edad avanzada se llegaba a pensar que no tenía boca por la prominente barba que dominaba por apoderarse de su rostro mientras que una calva brillante saludaba y enternecía a los residentes.

—Oh, gracias Señor Ohono, muchas gracias y que tenga linda noche—agradeció Sakura recibiendo una caja de cartón de apreciables dimensiones.

Al cerrar la puerta y ver el remitente sonrió con añoranza, venía directo de Tokyo, al parecer su hermano tenía un sexto sentido que sabía cuándo enviarle entretenimiento para despejar su mente.

Por lo regular, Touya, acostumbraba enviarle nueva mercancía de su agencia de entretenimiento, y al ser el Director del departamento de calidad siempre tomaba a su hermana como conejillo de indias en la próxima gama de videojuegos, series o películas que llegarían al mercado.

Emocionada abrió el empaque, estaba lleno de goma espuma que parecían _Cheetos _de queso, se topó con una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre:

_"__**Monstruo**__, para que veas que siempre fuiste _

_una pesada."_

_Agh… hermano. _Elevó los ojos al cielo porque su hermano creía que aun la seguía molestando con su cariñoso apodo, pero solo la hacía reír.

Buscó dentro de la caja y saco unos cuantos libros de álbumes de fotos y una caja que al parecer contenía varios CD's con el título escrito de "_Familia"_.

Curiosa decidió colocarlos en el reproductor.

Pero ni estando sentada en la alfombra la sostendrían para los recuerdos que se iban a desenredar viendo imágenes de cuando era una pequeña en brazos de Fujitaka, su padre, junto con su mamá en un día de campo. Esa felicidad plasmada la llenaba de un calor en el corazón que hacía tiempo no sentía. Hasta que una mujer de cabellera roja apareció, junto con su hija un año menor que Sakura, presiono el botón de pausa mientras encerraba sus manos en puños.

_Todos engañan, querida niña, que pensaras que tu padre era exclusivo es una falsedad más grande que la existencia del hada de los dientes. _

Esas palabras aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, porque _ella_ tuvo la razón, _todos engañan. _

_._

Y eso mismo pensó Shaoran, al tratar de salir del shock mental en el que quedó al ver a su hermano engañando a su mujer.

—Shaoran, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó apartándose de la persona que le daba la espalda al susodicho.

—Yo… yo…—siendo el más joven en esa habitación no sabía cómo controlar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Por un momento en su vida, hubiera deseado no haber entrado en esa habitación y quedarse con la perfecta actuación de su hermano al "esposo perfecto". Simplemente no podría confiar en nadie.

—Creo que mejor me voy, Tsubasa, tienes cosas de que hablar con tu hermano. Te llamaré—dio un afectuoso apretón de apoyo al hombro de Tsubasa.

Salió con la espalda recta mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

—Escúchale, por favor—le dijo a Shaoran con su voz pausada, a lo que él ignoro por completo.

El choque de la puerta al cerrar fue lo único que dejo el aparente "amigo" de Tsubasa.

Shaoran se sentía traicionado y asqueado, por el hecho de que su hermano no hubiera tenido la confianza de contarle su situación, lo hubiera llegado a entender, o eso creía si le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—Shaoran…

—No te preocupes, no… no te preocupes—susurró retrocediendo para encontrar la salida y huir de ahí.

—No es lo que parece, déjame…

—NO, ni lo intentes Tsubasa, sabes que, no quiero saber nada, ni necesito saber, solo tengo que irme y no sabrás de mí.

Tsubasa se acercó y lo sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza.

—Mírame, Shaoran, te ordeno que me mires—le dijo con un temblor leve en su voz, él solo aspiraba con estruendo y con la cabeza gacha—, mírame para que así pueda explicarte que…

—Que eres un maldito indeciso sexual que juega con el cariño que le tiene su esposa, no gracias—lava ardiendo era lo que centelleaba en los ojos de Shaoran, eso aflojo el agarre de su hermano—, ahora entiendo porque eres "la puta" de papá.

Un ruido de huesos tronar fue lo que hizo caer a Shaoran. Recordándole una situación parecida unos años atrás. Solo que en ese momento no lo merecía.

—Shaoran, yo… no quise… déjame.

—Déjame—agarró su nariz adolorida y observo sus dedos con sangre, pero era menor el dolor físico que la desazón que sentía.

Se levantó a trompicones y salió de ahí, con su hermano detrás de sus talones.

—Vi muy apresurado a Koi… ¿qué demonios te pasó?

Una desconcertada Lilou se paró en el lobby de la entrada observando al menor de los Li con el rostro sangrante, y a su esposo persiguiéndolo detrás.

Fue entonces cuando observo la angustia de Tsubasa y la inquietud de Shaoran que comprendió lo que sucedía, por eso decían que los secretos es mejor que sean de uno a que sean de tres.

—Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —miró fijamente a Shaoran con los brazos cruzados, a lo que él la observó con duda.

Lilou, una hermosa mujer de estatura media con el cabello rubio en un corte asimétrico y corto, suspiró como si el peso del mundo hubiera sido liberado de sus hombros. Se dirigió a la cocina que se encontraba a unos pasos de la sala y mojo un trapo con agua del grifo, para después acercarse a Shaoran y guiarlo al banco acolchado blanco que se encontraba más cerca.

—Ahora, te limpiare la sangre porque no quiero que manches mi casa—paso la toalla con delicadeza hasta que hizo presión alcanzando la mano de Shaoran para que la sostuviera—, presiona sin quejarte con la cabeza boca abajo, y tu—señaló a Tsubasa—; ponte algo en esa mano.

—Pero porque tú no me limpias como a él—frunció el ceño.

—Porque fuera lo que haya dicho es tu hermano y tú tienes la culpa—sonrió con calidez pero su mirada decía "te arrepentirás".

Gruñendo, desapareció para dirigirse al baño.

La hermosa esposa se contoneo hacia la copa de vino que estaba en la cocina y se la bebió de un trago. Suspiró tres veces mientras observaba a Shaoran y analizaba la situación.

Regresó a la sala de estar y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su cuñado. Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y dijo:

—Sé que el contacto no es común para ti, pero es mi forma de reconfortarte—sus labios temblaron levemente sin saber cómo comenzar algo que no sabía explicarse ni ella misma:

—Cuando conocí a tu hermano, él viajaba con Koichi para descubrir el mundo y ser libres. Yo me los tope en un café, tu hermano me enredo con esa mirada tan característica de tu familia; sabía que me metía a la cueva del lobo porque a lo mejor jamás lo volvería a ver, pero me arriesgue a ser la guía de turistas. Conforme los días fueron pasando me di cuenta que entre tu hermano y Koichi había una unión muy especial, según eran mejores amigos desde siempre, pero había algo más en su relación que la hacía llegar a algo más que amistad.

"Trate de ignorar ese detalle, seguía queriendo enredarme con tu hermano. Y como mis padres eran muy estrictos, decidí aventurarme con ellos, Tsubasa me acepto, es un hombre muy cándido cuando deja que los demás lo conozcan. Poco a poco, conocí su historia, sobre su familia, tu mamá… Por lo que entendí que Koichi había sido su único apoyo. Él, me trataba bien, pero me miraba con recelo como si le estuviera quitando su pequeño pedazo de carbón que estaba puliendo para convertirlo en un diamante.

"Un día, bueno, una noche, habíamos bebido demasiado. Regresábamos de una discoteca, un gran ambiente. Pero esa noche una cosa llevo a la otra y… tu hermano, Koichi y yo compartimos algo más que unas copas. Ahí fue, cuando me di cuenta que Koichi amaba a Tsubasa. Mi corazón se había roto en ese instante porque supe que yo lo amaba de igual manera, pero no sabía lo que él sentía por mí.

"Entonces, tu papá contacto a Tsubasa, lo puso tenso porque lo quería casar. Como lo que quiere hacer contigo. Tsubasa, es un alma que necesita apoyo, no presiones. Hien se había enterado que tu hermano tenía una relación con Koichi, siempre los tiene vigilados, porque quien querría ser padre de un homosexual.

"Por el amor que le tengo a tu hermano, le dije que se casara conmigo, sin importarme que amara más a Koichi que a mí. Tal era mi locura por él que no importaba en qué términos lo tuviera. Pero sabes que me dijo tu hermano:

_Nunca haría algo como casarme con alguien a quien no amo, por lo que… acepto Lilou. _

_"_Cuando llegamos aquí la primera vez como pareja, Tsubasa le advirtió a tu papá que se casaría solo y únicamente conmigo con la condición de… bueno eso es algo que, no me corresponde decirte pero, sí te diré que tu hermano es alguien muy valiente que está luchando por tener su felicidad.

"Y no pienses que soy una mártir, porque durante los preparativos de la boda, Koichi fue mi soporte mientras Hien nos robaba a Tsubasa; y aprendimos a querernos por el bien de tu hermano. Koichi y yo nos entendemos muy bien, somos seres muy parecidos y he llegado a amarlo, a quererlo como parte de esta relación. Porque sin Koichi, no tuviera a Tsubasa. Hay cosas que yo no puedo reparar en tu hermano. La culpa que siente por la muerte de tu mamá, es tan grande, que solo Koichi tiene la capacidad de repararlo porque es el único recuerdo que lo ata a ella.

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Lilou, un dolor que arrasaba con su fortaleza, una impotencia del amor que sentía.

Shaoran, la abrazo, dejó que llorara en sus brazos. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta tan grueso que no sabía si seguiría respirando.

Alzó la vista y miró a su hermano, recargado en la pared que daba a las habitaciones, ambos se disculparon visualmente mientras el dolor del recuerdo de la muerte de su madre se reflejaba en sus rostros.

Si Shaoran se sentía devastado, su hermano estaba muerto. Pensando que si no hubiera tardado para esconder a su hermano menor en el bosque, hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a su madre de la muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Señor Li… señor Li

Hubo un murmuro a lo lejos, no reconocía esa voz, en realidad en su cabeza era como un remolino de colores con Nirvana de fondo.

—Señor Li—de un salto se levantó, observó a su alrededor y vio a su profesor con cara malhumorada, a sus compañeros de clase mirándolo de reojo a punto de reírse de él.

—Yo… lo siento profesor no he dormido bien y…

—Por favor, que sea la última vez que sucede esto.

El profesor giró a proseguir con su clase. Mientras él se acomodó en su asiento tratando de no quedarse dormido.

Se sentía tan somnoliento, vivir en la casa de su hermano fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Él y su esposa, y el otro él, eran muy ruidosos en las noches con sus pláticas y otras cosas.

Ya estaba acostumbrándose a la vida cotidiana de Tsubasa, una semana no pasa en vano, pero su vida se ha vuelto demasiado agitada últimamente. Bueno, para que mentir si lo único que ha hecho es cambiar de canales y leer los informes del caso de su madre.

La organización de su padre era tan estructurada que daba miedo el simple hecho de que existiera algo así, los fraudes y tratos que realizaba con gente de alta y baja posición para ser quien era, la muerte de su madre envuelta en un misterioso "accidente" si es que así se le puede denominar al ser asesinada a mano armada por un "ladrón".

Pero primero tenía que destruir la organización 894, y tenía los datos del director general de la empresa: _Amamiya Masaki. _En el reporte se decía que había comenzado como contador y fue ascendiendo por su confianza y responsabilidad.

Tendría que averiguar los puntos débiles que tuviera el viejo y aprovecharse de eso. También, agregaban que su madre había sido un simple intercambio entre naciones, una pieza en el tablero para una mayor estrategia, pero cuando ya no era útil se había deshecho de ella.

Pero, primero tendría que buscar un lugar para vivir…

—Aquí tienes mi parte del trabajo—un montón de papeles cayeron en su escritorio, giro para verificar donde estaban sus compañeros pero no había nadie, se había distraído demasiado en sus pensamientos, pero tenía a una Sakura Kinomoto mirándolo seriamente—: más vale que termines tu parte.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Por reflejo la siguió por los pasillos mientras la llamaba, pero ella no se inmutaba en hacerle caso, era evidente su ignorancia hacia él. Pero hacia una semana que ella escapaba literalmente de estar cerca de él.

—Espera—la jaló del brazo y ella se retorció.

—¿Qué quieres, Li? —lo retó con la mirada.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Una risa cínica comenzó a resurgir de la delicada boca de Sakura.

—¿Hablar? No, lo siento pero tú das amenazas, no creo que hablar este en tu vocabulario, en realidad tampoco me interesa lo que quieras decir.

_Con que sacando el cobre, ¿eh?_

Pensó con sorna, era interesante el giro que estaba dando la situación, por fin no era toda sonrisa y amabilidad. Decidió caminar, o mejor dicho, empujarla de la mano para ir a otro lugar que no estuviera tan concurrido, como el almacén de música.

Entró y la jalo con él mientras aseguraba la puerta.

—Puedo gritar…

—Mira, _querida_, si no quieres que yo diga tu secretito mejor te ca…

—A decir verdad me vale un comino lo que vayas a chismorrear, no creo que alguien te crea, imagínate—acortó la distancia con los brazos cruzados—; yo, la inocente y aplicada estudiante con mi tutor académico, sería algo deshonroso e idiota de mi parte. Así, que si no te quitas de mi camino para salir—comenzó a picotear su hombro derecho cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra—, juro que te arrepentirás.

—Por fin comienzas a ser toda una tigresita, ¿no? Pero si no dejas de picotearme la que se arrepentirá será otra.

—¿A quién crees que le crean más sobre acoso estudiantil? ¿A mí o a ti?

Como no dejo de tocarlo, agarro ambos brazos y los coloco en su espalda sosteniéndola de las muñecas con sus manos.

—¿Qué haces suéltame? —se retorció para poder zafarse de su agarre.

—Mira, Kinomoto, yo no te agrado ni tu a mí, pero necesito que me escuches, quiero pedirte una.

—AHHHHHHHHHHH! ….

Maniobrando con sus manos para poder callarla con su palma, la pego a la pared mientras gruñía y se retorcía.

—Si no quieres que toda la escuela se entere de tu amorío, es mejor que me escuches claro, tengo una fotografía que podría circular por todo el plantel—Sakura se congelo en su lugar, eso arruinaría todo—; buena chica, ahora…— entonces una idea comenzó a surgir de su nebulosa mente.

Ella estaba _sola._

No quería ser expulsada y él era el único que sabía sobre su romance, por lo que lo convertía en su gran ventaja.

Él quería un _lugar_ donde vivir con tranquilidad.

Y entonces esa pieza que faltaba en su Tetris mental comenzó a encajar.

_Ella _era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Y su sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro, una que hizo temblar la columna vertebral de Sakura Kinomoto.

—Sabes que… vamos a vivir juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG! <em>**

Por fin, he llegado a la parte más esperada (por mí, no sé si ustedes), ahora si romperemos con el cascaron de Sakura y saldrá esa guerrera que ya hacía falta, creo que ella y Shaoran son tan bipolares :P.

Ahora, creen que ella dejara que el haga con ella lo que quiere, es decir, -no lo que se figura en sus cabecillas- si no el que vivan juntos, ahora descubriremos más de Sakurita :3, y serán mis partes más divertidas de escribir jojojo (juntando mis manos como las mosquitas cuando están viendo su objetivo). Me acorde de la sonrisilla perversa que tiene Merlina cuando enciende el cerillo en el campamento o no recuerdo en que parte pero esa sonrisa, díganme si me entienden, pero el punto es que así me imagine la sonrisa de Shaoran, eso junto con la de James Dean/James Franco (ahhhh .).

Con respecto a lo de Tsubasa, bueno… yo no sé si haría algo así pero tenía que agregarlo porque es algo importante lo de su matrimonio.

Y les pido DISCULPAS, por no haber actualizado pero… si, yo y mis peros, no tenía computadora, tenía trabajos, comencé un nuevo cuatrimestre y es mi último año de Universidad. Así que si, eso es, además de FELIZ 2015! J. Esperemos a que termine esta historia para seguir con otras dos que tengo en mente que no serán igual a esta pero tendrán drama y romance. Y por ello les pondré el miércoles a más tardar el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos :3.

**¡Hasta Pronto! ** _Y que la fuerza los acompañe_ :P


	7. Incomodidad

**21.7 Incomodidad.**

**.**

**_F_**_ussshhh…. Clac…. Tam…_

_Fussshhh…. Clac…. Tam…_

Esa era la melodía que Sakura Kinomoto encontraba como la más maravillosa canción tocada por los querubines.

Pero en realidad solo observaba a cierto castaño lavar los platos sucios en su cocina, desde la comodidad de su taburete. Distinguidamente con sus mangas dobladas hasta los codos y con guantes de látex amarillos, fregaba cada trasto como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual así era.

No porque estuviera amenazado por la propietaria del lugar, al contrario, su vida dependía del necesario control sanitario en el lugar. Y es que, no comprendía como una chica podría tener tanto desorden. Claro que Sakura lo veía como una ventaja el que estuviera con ella porque era un obseso de la limpieza, todo lo contrario a ella.

—Mmm… creo que te falto este vaso—dejó una taza de café en el estante enseguida de él.

A lo que él contesto con una mirada fruncida y un gruñido.

_Quien diría que sería todo un amo de hogar._

Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y pensar como había comenzado su estadía hacia unos días.

Para ser exactos…

.

.

**_Dos días con 50 segundos antes…_**

**_._**

_¿Derivas alegría cuando alguien más tiene éxito?  
>¿No juegas sucio cuando estas comprometido en la competición?<br>¿Tienes una gran capacidad intelectual  
>pero sabes que eso solo no equivale a sabiduría? <em>

_._

Tuvo que aceptar el trato que le propuso, era su única opción, bueno eso o lanzarlo por las escaleras y fingir demencia pero no quería tener que pasar sus días en una cárcel.

Es así como su vida se tuvo que adaptar a lo que Li necesitaba... En realidad todo se basaba en prestar una habitación.

—Puedes dejar tus pertenencias en el cuarto al fondo del pasillo, el baño está a la izquierda.

—Gracias—se sorprendió de que tuviera siquiera modales.

—De nada, supongo que hay muy poco que hacer cuando eres amenazada.

Sus brazos se convierten en una pared divisoria al cruzarse y reposar debajo de sus pechos. Lo cual Shaoran no puede evitar que su vista se dirigiera hacia ese peculiar lugar de su anatomía, pero desvío su vista a los dos segundos y empieza a caminar hacia su "refugio".

—Solo para dejar en claro— lo detiene en su camino—, no lavo ropa ajena, no cocino y no quiero olores o… personas extrañas en mi casa.

—Como digas, _Lolita_— siguió con su camino mientras una sonrisa empezaba a alzar la comisura de su boca, porque por fin estaba brotando el carácter de aquella tarde frente a las calificaciones.

.

**40 minutos después.**

**.**

_¿Lo ves todo como una ilusión  
>pero lo disfrutas aun si no estas en ella?<br>¿Eres tanto masculino como femenino?  
>¿Tienes conciencia política? ¿Y no crees en la pena de muerte?<em>

_._

Estaba en su habitación, de hecho el único lugar que antes le parecía pacifico ahora había sido profanado.

Rodeada de papeles en los que no podía concentrarse por el hecho de que tenía mucha hambre, sus propias entrañas le advertían a ser consentidas. Por lo que al parecer su única solución era ir a la cocina y recalentar las sobras de la pizza de ayer.

Al abrir la puerta, saliendo de su cueva, una ráfaga de especias hizo entrada en sus fosas nasales junto con el chisporroteo de algún aceite en algún sartén.

Extrañada, con los sentidos alerta y su estómago aclamando comida; se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces?—pestañeo como cual niña pequeña al despertar cuando vio a un metódico Shaoran cortar unas calabazas.

—Cocinando, algo que al parecer no tienes idea—dijo apuntando al bote de basura repleto de frituras, embutidos y una cosa verdosa era la estrella del árbol de basura.

—Tiraste mi comida—dijo enojada al ver a sus preciosos en el bote—, oye ¿Qué hace mi blusa ahí?

—Eso era una blusa, pensé que unos ratones lo habían puesto en la nevera.

—Oh— se quedó guardando silencio porque memorizo que cuando leyó en una revista que si ponías los pantalones en el congelador perduraban más, y quiso probar la teoría con su blusa pero se le había olvidado—. Eso no te da derecho de tirar _mis_ cosas, de _mi_ refrigerador, que es de _mi_ casa.

—¡Estas bromeando verdad? Frituras, panes y pizza no es denominado comida, lo único eran unas fresas pasadas y ni se diga del cereal de arroz inflado sabor chocolate con malvaviscos ¿Acaso tienes 5 años?

— ¿Y tú acaso eres mi mamá? Y dime que no tiraste el cereal porque estarás muerto y fuera de aquí.

—No te preocupes es lo único que queda de tu balanceada dieta. Ahora entiendo porque pesas tanto.

Ella se acercó ofendida pero él se alejó para verificar que su sopa de brócoli estuviera lista.

—Siéntate—la miro inmutable, con una mirada que no aceptaba reproches.

Se dirigió a su pequeña mesa para tomar asiento con los brazos cruzados. Entonces, el comenzó a servir en platos de plástico (los únicos que al parecer tenía) una pierna de pollo perfectamente dorada, con calabazas y patatas guisadas en cuadritos y un pequeño recipiente (vaso) con una sopa de brócoli.

Sakura, se asombró del delicioso olor y lo apetitoso que se veía.

Entonces él se sentó con ella y comenzó a comer después de dar las gracias. A lo que ella lo secundo y su paladar fue un remolino de sabores y texturas maravillosas.

—Está delicioso—lo observo remojar un pedazo de pollo en la sopa de brócoli, el solo la miro agradecido sin alardear, si lo hubiera hecho seria cierto.

Al ver que no iba a realizar algún comentario, y satisfecha con su afirmación visual; prosiguió devorando sus alimentos en silencio. Pero, al siempre estar rodeada de ruido hizo una pregunta que la atormentaba desde que entro en su departamento.

—¿Por qué necesitas un lugar si tienes casa?

Shaoran terminó de masticar su bocado y la miró directo a los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué estas con el profesor Tsukishiro?

_Touché_.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Gracias por la comida— se retiró de la mesa y salió de la habitación.

.

**Un dia con 50 minutos antes…**

**.**

_¿Expresas tu alegría al sumergirte  
>y observar que amar a alguien realmente puede sentirse como libertad?<br>¿Eres divertido? ¿a la auto-desaprobación?  
>¿Te gusta la aventura? ¿Y tienes muchas opiniones formadas?<em>

_._

Sakura Kinomoto siempre se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana, su ritual comenzaba rodando por la cama enredándose y cayendo al piso alfombrado.

Lo consecutivo era irse arrastrando los pies hacia la ducha, con sus pies descalzos y con la cara aun adormilada.

Después, abría las llaves para regular la temperatura del agua, se desvestía dejando la ropa en el cesto en un bulto enredado. Se estiraba y entraba en las cortinas azules. Proseguía con entrar de poco a poco al agua tibia o caliente dependiendo del clima y comenzaba a enjabonarse con distintos artilugios con un aroma dulzón y a la vez fresco.

Posteriormente, se comenzaba a secar dentro de la regadera porque, ya sucediendo una vez, dejaba charcos de agua y se auto ocasionaba un accidente.

Salía y cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la toalla para cambiarse un grito ensordecedor se escucho por todo el departamento.

Extrañada se apresuro a la puerta para salir al pasillo y verificar quien perturbaba su ritual, cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrarse a un envuelto Li Shaoran, salir del cuarto de invitados.

Ambas miradas se toparon, uno con algo parecido al temor y otra con sorpresa retratando sus facciones.

—¡Por que, demonios hay una lagartija en mi cuarto!— se acomoda mejor la sabana que rodeaba su cuerpo.

La acusada solo pudo inclinar la cabeza, mientras mordía sus labios internamente para no sonreír.

_Oh… Frederick._

_._

**15 minutos después.**

**.**

_¿Eres desinhibido en la cama?¿más de tres veces por semana?  
>¿Dispuesto a experimentar? ¿Eres atlético?<br>¿Prosperas en ayudar al prójimo?  
>¿No eres adicto? ¿curioso y comunicativo?-<em>

_._

_Huevos con tocino._

Ese era el olor que reinaba en la cocina mientras una joven de ojos verdes tomaba respiraciones para poder saludar a su inquilino.

—Ya esta el desayuno, te puedes dejar de esconder.

—Lo siento, digo... Gracias por el desayuno—mientras trataba de mirar al refrigerador pensando en algún tema de conversación—. A... Ayer no pregunte como conseguiste comida.

_Bien pensado._ Se aplaudió mentalmente.

—Al verificar que no tenias nada, fui a una tienda de víveres por aquí cerca, la había visto cuando te traje.

Colocó frente a ella un plato con huevos revueltos y tres tiras de tocino perfectamente tostado, era algo salido de una revista culinaria.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, tu supieras cocinar así de... Delicioso. ¿Donde aprendiste?—dijo comenzando a comer el desayuno.

—Mi mamá me enseñó, cuando era niño me encantaba verla cocinar, sucumbía a los olores que salían de ese lugar y ella comenzó a decirme sus secretos culinarios.

—Eso es increíble, cada vez que mi mamá trataba de enseñarme a cocinar algo malo sucedía en la cocina, así que me aleje de intentarlo pero soy buena con los panqueques.

—Eso explica el porque comes esas porquerías, lo que no entiendo es como conservas tu figura, no veo ningún rastro de...—comenzó pensativo— Aunque ahora entiendo porque tienes buenos senos.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que un vaso de jugo fue lanzado hacia su persona.

—¡Eso fue un halago, no era para que me tiraras jugo encima!

—Tú comentas sobre mis se-se-s... ¡Sobre mi cuerpo como si fuera algo trivial! Yo no te digo nada sobre tu… ¡Sobre ti!—grita nerviosa y enojada mientras el rostro de Shaoran comienza a distorsionarse para comenzar a carcajear.

—No tienes nada que decir sobre mí, porque estoy muy bien proporcionado.

A lo que ella hace un _pffft_ con sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban casi sobre la mesa por la explosión de sus emociones.

—¿Pfft? Además, quien tiene un camaleón de mascota.

—Deja a Frederick en paz, la Sra. Mary me pidió cuidarlo.

—Pues que bien lo cuidas, olvidándolo.

—¡No lo olvide! Simplemente... No te lo mencione.

—No puedo creer que esto este pasando. Olvidemos esto, me voy a cambiar y nos vamos a la universidad.

La dejo en medio de su cocina, dejándola contrariada al ser esa su casa y el mandarla tan fácilmente, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Conectó su aparato reproductor de música a las bocinas de su nuevo auto, ese olor a nuevo y limpio, que tal vez no duraría mucho, pero de ahora en adelante seria su _cueva_, su refugio personal.

Estas últimas semanas, y ni se mencione de los últimos días, han sido los más agitados en su vida, todo gracias a su nuevo _compañero_ de habitación. Acentuando a los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, sobre su padre, la familia que alguna vez habían sido y ahora solo eran granos de arena esparcidos en Japón.

A veces, la vida toma giros inesperados, decisiones y formas de vida que van cambiando de acuerdo a sus situaciones. Como hilos dominados por un supremo ser encaprichado en enredar a unos con otros, de chocar y tentar, llevar al abismo de la emoción o a la culminación de ellos.

Por lo que no entendía, como se había encaprichado tanto con ella que le provocó un choque, tanto emocional como presente, con _esta_ persona.

Siempre había creído que al aparecer Yukito, eso seria lo más emocionante que podía vivir. Solo que aquí, el Ser Supremo era ella, por encapricharse en algo para tener alguna emoción, agregando el llamar la atención. Como cuando niña berreaba por una paleta, ahora seducía para no sentirse dominada, para no perderse, para no sufrir.

Pero, muy bien sabía, que a los Dioses sus propias creaciones los han traicionado.

_Toc… toc…_

—Hola, Chiharu— le dedico su sonrisa más alegre.

—Hola, Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Oh, si, solo me quede divagando— volteo a su alrededor buscando su bolsa, de hecho, no recordaba cuando se había estacionado o cuando había llegado a la universidad.

Se había sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos.

—Me imagine, siempre tan distraída—se rio levemente—, oye, ¿terminaste los deberes? Yo no pude…

Y así comenzaba su día, entre sonrisas, pasar deberes, anotaciones y el saber que todo lo que comienza siempre tiene un fin.

Pero debía concentrarse en lo importante, dejar de lado el pesimismo y ser más consiente de su futuro. Porque las cosas no se daban solas.

—Chicas, hay que salir, me dijeron que hay una película genial en el cine, de terror tal y como te gustan a ti, Naoko.

Chiharu era la primera que les decía a donde ir y porque, era las más activa del grupo, manteniéndolas unidas. Antes habría sido Tomoyo, pero su año sabático todavía estaba lejos de terminar, si es que algún día lo hacia.

—Oh, claro que voy, ¿dime cual es?

La chica de anteojos redondos siempre le gustaba la fantasía y los misterios, por lo que dejo de beber su café frío para prestar atención a lo que Chiharu tramaba para el viernes.

—¿Iras, Sakura? —sonrió jovialmente Rika.

—Yo… no sé si…

—Se me olvidaba que a ti no te gustan esas películas, tal vez, podríamos escoger alguna otra.

—Oh, si, también hay una de acción…

Sakura al ver un rayo de decepción en Naoko, se sintió mal por ella, siempre era así, todo gracias a su hermano y sus fantasmas. Por él, durante toda su primaria no podía ir al baño sin dejar la puerta abierta, lo cual era muy vergonzoso y agotador porque en esa época nunca fue al baño escolar.

Aunque, era un poco contradictorio que sus novelas favoritas fueran thrillers psicológicos o terroríficos, pero eso podría controlarlo, no como las películas. Una cosa era lo que su imaginación creaba y otra la de otros en una pantalla grande.

—No se preocupen, vayan sin mi, yo… tengo unas tareas familiares de las que me debo encargar.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunto Rika.

—Claro que sí, diviértanse y me cuentan que tal estuvo—se lleno la boca con el flan que había escogido de postre durante el receso que les habían dado para merendar.

Esa era la hora en la que se podían ver, porque no habían escogido las mismas carreras.

—Ya viste quien nos ha estado observando desde hace un rato—susurro Naoko dando un pequeño codazo a Sakura.

Alzo su vista y se topo con dos ojos marrones. Ya no sabia si sorprenderse o enojarse, o ¿que reacción debía tener?, no le bastaba con haber dominado su espacio personal.

—Señorita Kinomoto, necesito que me acompañe.

_Yukito_.

—Por supuesto, profesor. Chicas, nos vemos al rato.

Se despidió con un saludo y vislumbro una sonrisa ladina de su posible actual acosador.

—¿Cómo se siente?

De reojo vio su sonrisa amable, esa leve sonrisa que daba a todos sus alumnos y colegas. No era nada especial ni personal.

—Mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar.

Entraron a su oficina después del camino silencioso, ella quedándose de pie escuchando la puerta cerrarse y el crujir del cuero al sentarse su profesor.

—Solo te llame porque me dieron unas formulas que debes llenar, también para preguntar como va tu ensayo.

Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, solo sus mejillas y ojos se arrugaban.

¿Qué esperaba?

Que la acorralara en la pared, pusiera el pestillo en la puerta y se olvidaran del mundo para vivir bajo sus propias pasiones, o las de ella.

_No. Tú eres inocencia, él solo quiere eso de ti. Tranquilidad._

Pero la relación entre una alumna y un profesor nunca era tranquila.

Y ella no era honesta con él.

—Estoy corrigiendo la introducción y se me han ocurrido nuevas fuentes de apoyo, así que no debes preocuparte, eres un gran tutor.

—Lo sé, eres la mejor.

_Sí, la mejor._

.

_No tengo apuro podría esperar eternamente  
>no tengo prisa pues disfruto estando sola<br>no hay preocupaciones y ciertamente ninguna presión  
>mientras tanto viviré como si no existiera el mañana…<em>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ahora…**

Así, habían sido sus días últimamente.

Así, es como llego a observar a Shaoran lavar platos.

Se alejó de la mesada para salir de la cocina, todo lo sucedido con una banda sonora poco recomendable la había dejado agotada.

—Gracias, a lo mejor no es tan malo que te quedes—dijo a sus espaldas.

Tal vez, un poco de compañía no le caería mal. Menos si tenía el papel de cenicienta a la perfección.

—Te llamare cuando este la cena— enjuagó la taza y la dejo a secar.

Giró hacia la puerta donde ella se había ido unos segundos, recargo su cadera y suspiró. Observó la cocina y como esta empezaba a relucir por sus dotes domésticos.

Había tomado una buena decisión al quedarse con ella.

Solo pedía que sus días ahí fueran tranquilos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Hola!**

Lo sé, fue un largo tiempo pero ya salí de vacaciones y tenia que retocar este capitulo para ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado, hecho reír un poco, porque no es muy complicado de entender, después vendrán las cosas buenas (jojojo).

La canción es 21 Things I want in a Lover, le quite unas cosillas porque me gustaron esas frases para el cap, ya es de ustedes descifrar que cualidades tiene *ejem* ya saben quien y si encaja con el perfil.

Claro que, siempre se cambia de opinión. *guiño-guiño*

¡Les deseo una hermosa semana!

Y al rato regreso reviews.

**Flor**. Espero que sigas por ahi :D, perdon la tardanza, muchas gracias por tu review fue muy lindo leer tus palabras y que te haya gustado como va la historia! Y no te preocupes Meiling no dara problemas, bueno desde el punto de vista mio no :P.

_Cuídense de la Ley de Murphy… n.n'_


End file.
